Dinastía
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Con un matrimonio arreglado, nació el verdadero amor entre ellos, y una dinastía de magos capaz de renovar al mungo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya sé que tengo muchas historias comenzadas, que tardo muchísimo con cada una, créanme, lo sé; y prometo que las terminaré a todas, propias y ajenas...**

**Por supuesto, todos estos maravillosos personajes y su mundo mágico es de la señora JKRowling, no mío, excepto el desarrollo de esta historia.**

**Es una historia de amor gay, con embarazos masculinos y absolutamente fuera de canon. Se llama Dinastía porque con ellos dos comienza una verdadera dinastía; será larga, con capítulos cortos y episódicos...nada más, creo...Y, por supuesto, final feliz, no me permito no hacer felices a mis personajes. Así que están advertidos, si no les gusta, no sigan leyendo, pero si les da curiosidad, ¡adelante!**

**La pareja es brillante: Lucius/Sirius, y posteriormente, Harry/Draco; el resto en el trasfondo.**

**Dinastía**

**Prólogo**

Ambos patriarcas firmaron el pergamino, satisfechos. Eran las cabezas de las dos familias más poderosas de las Islas, y acababan de comprometer en matrimonio a dos de sus miembros.

En la sala de estar del Nº12 de Grimmauld Place, un adolescente de cabello negro azabache y purísimos ojos grises, disfrutaba del primer día de sus vacaciones y hacía planes con uno de los amigos que apenas ayer había despedido en la Plataforma 9 y ¾.

Sirius Black sonrió, asegurándole a James Potter, que pasaría el último mes en la Mansión Potter, antes de que empezaran de nuevo las clases, y con ellas su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Se levantó y sacudió la tela que cubría sus rodillas, por costumbre, porque Walburga Black jamás permitiría que su chimenea lanzara cenizas y ensuciara la sala. El joven estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando un tenue haz de luz se posó en el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia. Curioso, pensando que tal vez alguna de sus primas...o su madre... ¡Merlín no lo permita!...

Tardó casi un minuto completo en comprender qué era lo que había pasado, después de todo, no todos los días se comprometía uno de los Black.

Allí, sobre el terciopelo negro, pero bordado en plata, y no en oro como los demás nombres, junto al de su prima, Narcissa Black, brillaba el de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal 12 de diciembre de 2010 


	2. Uno

**Dinastía**

**Uno**

**Sirius**

Se sentó, sin apartar la vista del tapiz. No. No estaba bien. Definitivamente, no estaba bien.

No era allí, no debía aparecer allí, estaba junto al nombre equivocado...El estómago de Sirius se revolvió y toda la alegría de apenas cinco minutos atrás, se evaporó.

Por supuesto que no había nada entre el rubio y él. ¿Cómo podía haberlo?

Lucius acababa de terminar Hogwarts, justo ayer; tenía 18 años...habían intercambiado algún que otro golpe en el campo de Quidditch, alguna que otra palabra venenosa en los pasillos...alguna que otra mirada... y a él aún le quedaban dos años...y seguro que Lucius y su padre querían dejar sentado con el compromiso y sus estudios financieros, que se transformaría -a los 21- en la mano derecha de su padre Abraxas...hombre de familia y cabeza del Imperio Malfoy.

Pensó que él tenía 15...y Narcissa también...¿pero, por qué ella?

Sirius tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos. ¿Había esperado otra cosa? ¿En qué momento creyó que Lucius y él tenían un futuro juntos?

Era tal su confusión que se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y se disculpó con su madre.

-Excúsame, madre, no me siento muy bien...- Lentamente subió la escalera hacia su cuarto. Y No salió de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**Dulzura Letal 12 de diciembre de 2010**_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Dos: Lucius

**Gracias a Dvaita, Alfy-Malfoy, AkmaRosa NS, Ginebra216, Amia Snape...**

**Dinastía**

**Dos**

**Lucius**

Media hora después de que Lord Black dejara la Mansión Malfoy, Abraxas llamó a su único hijo al estudio.

-Padre-. Saludó Lucius, y se sentó frente al escritorio. Su padre sacó un pergamino oficial: tenía el escudo de armas de la familia y el sello del Ministerio. Se lo alcanzó.

Lucius necesitó que toda su formación como Slytherin y como Malfoy viniera en su ayuda. Al instante supo lo que significaba ese pergamino, y sólo buscó el otro nombre...Narcissa Black...volvió a leer el documento dos veces más, para poder controlarse y no gritarle en la cara a su padre que ni loco se casaría con esa niña que tenía aire en vez de cerebro. Con una pasmosa tranquilidad exterior, pero con las ideas bullendo a velocidades increíbles en su mente -porque era muy consciente de que debía actuar con inteligencia y sin ninguna ansiedad, pues si su padre se daba cuenta de cómo le afectaba esto, no conseguiría nada-, levantó la vista y clavó la mirada en los ojos del patriarca Malfoy.

-¿Puedo aclarar una duda, padre?- Tomado por sorpresa, Abraxas asintió. -¿De quién fue la idea de que la... otra parte, fuera Narcissa Black?

Sin sospechar el objetivo de su hijo con esa pregunta, Abraxas respondió. -De Lord Black.

Lucius pareció pensar un momento, luego elevó una ceja y dijo, despreocupadamente. -Me resulta extraño que tú no objetaras...- Hizo una pausa para lograr el efecto que quería. -¿Por qué Lord Black no propuso al heredero de su título y fortuna?...

Abraxas inhaló y comprendió el punto de su hijo, era una alianza entre dos familias poderosas; su familia, él, ofrecía a su único hijo y heredero; ¿y a quién ofrecía Lord Black?, a una huérfana de padre, recogida en su casa. ¿¡Cómo no había reaccionado antes!

Lucius exhaló suavemente, ahora sí...ahora su padre arreglaría este error.

-Enviaré el pergamino de Revisión de inmediato...a más tardar mañana, corregiremos esta desventaja-. Sacando otro pergamino oficial, Abraxas hizo señas a su hijo para que lo dejara solo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 14 de diciembre de 2010 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Tres

**Dinastía **

**Tres**

**¿Cómo?**

Habían pasado tres horas desde la reunión, y Orion Black se aprestaba a cenar con la familia: su esposa, Walburga; su hijo menor, Regulus; su cuñada, Perséfone; y sus sobrinas, Andrómeda, Narcissa y Bellatrix. Decidió que después de la cena les comunicaría las novedades.

Una elfina se acercó con suavidad, se inclinó respetuosamente y le entregó un pergamino de apariencia importante. Lord Black lo tomó, intrigado, lo abrió, se levantó de su silla y salió del comedor hecho una tromba.

...

Cuando Sirius se sentó a desayunar en la cocina, al día siguiente; ya eran las diez de la mañana. Sólo los elfos se afanaban en mantenerse ocupados. Sirius sonrió, y bueno, estaba de vacaciones, después de todo. Él no tenía la culpa de que sus primas tuvieran ideas tan descabelladas como la de levantarse temprano...entre otras.

-¡Ah, por fin te encuentro!- Jadeó, Andrómeda, como si hubiese corrido muchísimo. -Dice tía Walburga que te vistas formal y vengas al estudio, lo más rápido que puedas.

-¡Hola Andy!- Exclamó él, y se levantó de mala gana, ya sabía de qué se trataba, era la comunicación oficial del compromiso. Lo que no entendía era por qué debia vestirse formalmente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras le pareció escuchar a sus primas en el jardín...¡qué extraño!

Entró al estudio de su padre; las cuatro personas que lo esperaban, volvieron sus cabezas hacia la puerta.

Sirius se quedó un momento sin habla, luego se recuperó y saludó cortesmente. -Lord Malfoy. Lucius-.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para saludarlo y Sirius miró a sus padres, desconcertado.

-Adelante, hijo. Ven, siéntate-. El muchacho tomó la silla junto a Lucius y a su madre, sin quitarle la vista a Orion Black, que parecía rogarle con la mirada. Esperó a que su padre explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando. -Sirius, Lord Malfoy ha solicitado la Revisión de un contrato de matrimonio...Y exige que nuestra familia equipare su aporte en el trato-. Sirius sintió que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y se enderezó para recibir las palabras siguientes. -Sirius Orion Black, mi primogénito, estás comprometido en matrimonio con Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Esta vez, Sirius no pudo contenerse, y murmuró: -¿Cómo?...

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 14 de diciembre de 2010 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Cuatro

**Dinastía**

**Cuatro**

**Walburga**

'_Debí suponerlo_ -pensó Lady Black, _-...yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Por supuesto que __**Sirius **__es el adecuado...pero la verdad es que hubiese preferido evitarle futuros sufrimientos...'_

Sirius entró al estudio y se quedó un momento en la puerta. Su madre sintió una oleada de orgullo: estaba impecablemente vestido, con una túnica formal azul con vivos negros, pantalones haciendo juego y camisa blanca; llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole en ondas sobre los hombros -y esa era su única muestra de rebeldía, porque la tradición indicaba que debía usarlo atado-, la barbilla elevada, la mirada franca y la piel blanca y suave. Esa falta de vello facial, disparó imágenes y recuerdos en la mente de Walburga Black: un Sirius con dos años menos, delgado, hecho un ovillo en su cama, doblándose por la fiebre y los dolores, soportando -con los cuidados de su madre-, el mes de inicio de su pubertad como Portador Potencial.

Ese mes, el del cumpleaños número catorce de Sirius, acercó a madre e hijo como nunca antes. Compartieron sentimientos nuevos, tal vez porque ahora, Sirius se había ganado el respeto de Walburga a través del dolor, porque se había ganado su compasión; en definitiva, porque se había ganado su amor de la manera más dulce: buscando su regazo, aceptando sus caricias, escuchando sus murmullos cariñosos -sólo para él- y queriéndola. Era su mamá, la necesitaba; y ella estuvo a la altura, justo cuando él pasaba por los dolores que iban a dejarlo con la posibildad de engendrar hijos.

'_Ninguna de mis sobrinas se le acerca, ni en el porte, ni en la elegancia, ni en la belleza...es un Black, pero tiene la inteligencia de mi familia... ¡y mi carácter! Pues que Lucius se atenga a las consecuencias...Deberíamos agregar una cláusula que prevenga embarazos hasta los veinte, por lo menos...- _Walburga sintió temor: por más que la habilidad de Sirius de engendrar hijos surgía de la pureza de su sangre y de la fuerza poderosa de ambas líneas mágicas, aún así, los embarazos eran difíciles para los magos, y los partos, peores.

Notó que Sirius se tensaba a su lado y se dio cuenta de la razón cuando Lord Malfoy dijo. -...Eso nos lleva al siguiente punto: los herederos. Deberíamos establecer cómo...-.

Walburga los interrumpió por primera vez en la reunión, fría la voz, fría la mirada y rígida su postura; pero atravesada de orgullo: -No es necesario. Mi hijo es un Portador Potencial-.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 16 de diciembre de 2010 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Así me la imagino a la Walburga Black, dura, fría, pero madre para sus hijos. Y sobre todo para con su preferido. Bueno, por algo es una historia mía, ¿no? Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, ¿no es genial?**


	6. Cinco

**Dinastía**

**Cinco**

**Los términos del contrato**

'_Lo sabía, él es perfecto para mi',_ pensó Lucius, satisfecho con el contrato, después de oír a la madre de su prometido. Miró de reojo a Sirius, que seguía con la vista fija, tranquilamente, en su padre. Era hemoso. Su belleza no era femenina, para nada; tenía una expresión regia, desafiante, pero con un dejo de delicadeza. Ahora que sabía que era un Portador Potencial, Lucius comprendía el por qué. A pesar de sus dieciseis años, y a que tenía aún tiempo para crecer, era alto, atlético -culpa del Quidditch, seguramente-. Y lo que más le gustaba, reconoció el rubio, eran esos ojos grises, que parecían cremosos, y destilaban fuego. ¡Tan únicos! Esa fue la primera impresión que recibió al conocer a un Sirius exultante, con sus once años. Un Black en Gryffindor, y orgulloso de ello, enfrentándose con osadía a los Slytherin de tercer año. Su prometido había sido todo un espectáculo desde pequeño.

-El compromiso se hará público en un mes, y la boda...-. Dijo Lord Black.

-Apenas Sirius termine Hogwarts-. Agregó el padre de Lucius; luego se dirigió a ambos adolescentes. -¿De acuerdo?

Fue Walburga quien puso en palabras lo que guerreaba en la mente de Sirius. -Por supuesto que Sirius seguirá con la carrera que elija.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió Lucius inmediatamente, con toda su atención en Sirius. -Será un matrimonio de iguales...-Los ojos de Sirius lo examinaron de lleno, por primera vez desde que entró al estudio, y Lucius se percató de que el moreno le atraía mucho, en verdad. No dijo más y Sirius sólo le hizo una inclinación de aceptación.

-Bien, ¿firmamos, Lord Malfoy?- Preguntó Orion Black, y le extendió el pergamino de Revisión a Abraxas. Ambas cabezas de familia firmaron el documento.

Estaba hecho. Ahora sí. Como debía ser.

En el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la 'Noble y Ancestral Casa Black', el nombre de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, apareció en el centro, junto al del heredero y promogénito.

Sirius sintió el momento en que la magia de ambas familias, se reconocían y se aceptaban...¿o era su magia y la de Lucius? Cerró los ojos y lo percibió: una sensación singular, rodeándolo -como si de calor corporal se tratara- pero no era físico, era una presencia cálida. Era Lucius.

¿Sentiría él lo mismo? Abrió los ojos, lentamente, para encontrarse con otros ojos grises, transparentes, cristalinos. Tuvo que tragar saliva, porque no necesitó más, la mirada de Lucius recibió la suya con la misma ternura que su magia.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 18 de diciembre de 2010 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	7. Seis

**Dinastía**

**Seis**

**Chaperones**

Se quedaron solos.

-¿Tú me elegiste?- Preguntó Sirius, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Lucius.

El rubio se alegró de poder comenzar la relación ofreciéndole esa satisfacción a su futuro marido: había sido escogido por él, no se lo habían impuesto. Sonrió levemente y respondió.

-Y tú no me rechazaste-. Tampoco era necesario que lo dijera con todas las palabras, además, la pequeña sonrisa de Sirius le demostró que se entendían perfectamente.

-¿Has pensado en quién será tu chaperón?

Sirius asintió. -James Potter...¿el tuyo?

-Kingsley Shacklebolt-. Lucius era el mayor y se tomaba muy en serio su papel de futura cabeza de familia, para él Sirius sería su responsabilidad, su tesoro, y ese cuidado comenzaba ahora mismo.

-Cuanto más pronto estén notificados, más pronto podremos estar juntos y conocernos...¿te parece bien?- Preguntó.

La melena de Sirius se movió al compás de su risa. -Espero que el que has elegido sea tan...complaciente y relajado con las reglas como mi chaperón-. Lo miró a los ojos con una expresión traviesa. -Porque planeo conocerte bien antes de la boda-.

Lucius rió divertido y le acarició el dorso de la mano derecha con suavidad. -Muy bien, démosles los nombres a nuestros padres...-. Se puso de pie para salir del estudio, pero la mano de Sirius se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Bajando la vista, susurró.

-Siempre supe que eras tú...

-Yo también...

-Me alegra que me hayas elegido.

-Me alegra que no me hayas rechazado.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 3 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Siete

**Dinastía**

**Siete**

**James**

La expresión de James Potter no resultó la que esperaba ver cuando le diera la noticia. El chico se quedó pensativo un rato largo. Sirius apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Al fin, James se levantó de la silla, fue a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo y adoptó exactamente la misma posición.

-No creí que te importara tanto tu familia como para aceptar un matrimonio arreglado.

Sirius habló, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos. -Soy el primogénito de mi Casa, tengo responsabilidades...

-Pero siempre te burlaste de esas cosas...y renegaste de tu sangre pura...y te pasaste años insultando a los de Slytherin...

Sirius sonrió y se encogió de hombros. James continuó con el tema que más le preocupaba.

-¿No quieres casarte con alguien que ames?

Sirius se enderezó y lo miró; James hizo lo mismo, hasta que de pronto, mientras el silencio se extendía sin respuetas, algo hizo 'click' en la mente de Potter y exclamó. -¡Te gusta Malfoy! ...¡¿es-estás enamorado del tipo?

Sirius resopló y se levantó de un salto. -¡Sí, me gusta Malfoy! ¡Y no, no estoy enamorado de él...todavía!

-¡Mierda! ¡Con razón no te quejaste!

-¡Es más que eso!- Dijo Sirius, molesto. -Al principio, el matrimonio arreglado fue entre él y mi prima, Narcissa...cuando me enteré...fue como si supiera desde siempre que debía ser yo quien se casara con Lucius, no ella, pero no dije nada. Al otro día, los Malfoy pidieron la revisión del contrato.

-¿Cómo?

-Lucius no quiso casarse con ella, él...él me reclamó...-. La expresión de James se tornó malévola; y Sirius se interrumpió. -¿Qué?

-¡Nada! Sólo que no creí que te gustaran los chicos...nunca dijiste nada.

El futuro Lord Black dijo, con tono cansado.

-Soy Portador Potencial...-. La expresión de asombro de James fue cómica. - Tal vez por eso las mujeres no terminan de convencerme...

-Más bien no tienen lo que tú necesitas...-Dijo James, repuesto de la sorpresa.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada furiosa. -¡Ojo con lo que dices!

-¡Vamos, estás comprometido con Lucius Malfoy, un chico sangre pura Slytherin...vas a casarte y a tener hijos con el tipo...y estás contento con eso, Sirius! Déjame decirte que acabas de ponerme el mundo patas arriba, hermano...Además, nunca me pareciste sumiso...

-¡La puta madre que te parió James Arthur Potter, no soy sumiso!

-¿Te parece que Malfoy lo es? A mi no...

Ambos se miraron un momento, en silencio y de pronto, se rieron a carcajadas y se dejaron caer de nuevo en el sillón.

-A mi tampoco...-. Concluyó Sirius.

-¿Y los planes que hicimos, siguen en pie?- Preguntó James.

-¿Sabes quien es el chaperón de Lucius? - James negó con la cabeza. -El hijo del Jefe de los Aurores, Kingsley; que empieza su propio entrenamiento este año.

-¡Genial!

-Podrá ser nuestro contacto cuando nosotros vayamos a la Academia.

James sonrió, y volvió a observar a su mejor amigo, parecía decidido. -Acepto ser tu chaperón, Sirius Orion Black, será un gran honor.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 5 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Ocho

**Dinastía**

**Ocho**

**Kingsley**

**-¡**Por supuesto que acepto, Lucius!-. Exclamó Kingsley, sonriendo y observando a su amigo. -¿Y? ¿Quién es?

Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa. -Mi padre y Lord Black escogieron a Narcissa, su sobrina...-.

Kingsley inclinó la cabeza, su amigo estaba demasiado tranquilo como para haber consentido.

-Pero tuve que recordarle a mi padre que no deberíamos aceptar menos de lo que ofrecemos.

-¡Ja, ja,ja!- . La risa profunda de Shacklebolt contagió a Lucius.-¿Y qué paso, cambiaron de prometida?

Orgullosamente, Lucius asintió. -Mi _**prometido **_es Sirius Black-.

-Adecuado a tus gustos. ¿Cuándo será el compromiso?

-En un mes...Ahora, ¿vas a contarme qué pasó en la reunión del nuevo partido?

Kingsley frunció el ceño y se puso muy serio.

-Riddle exige una obediencia y lealtad que no me parecen lógicas-.

-Mi padre está encantado con su defensa de la tradición mágica y la pureza de sangre...-Agregó Lucius, en un tono igualmente serio, y continuó. -Pero hay algo que a mi no me cuadra.

-A mi padre tampoco-. Le aseguró su amigo. -Anoche, cuando volvimos de la reunión, me preguntó si entre nuestros compañeros de casa se sabía algo de la familia de Riddle; estuvimos buscando algún dato en nuestra biblioteca...y , ¿sabes? Ni una palabra.

-¿No se decía en Hogwarts que era sobrino de Ludwig von Riddle, el antiguo Ministro alemán?

-No. Ese rumor salió del Partido, apenas fundado. Es tan inglés como tú y yo, sólo que oculta su origen, Lucius.

-Tu padre seguirá indagando, ¿verdad?-. Kingsley asintió, después sonrió y aclaró su expresión.

-¿Tendremos algún encuentro antes del compromiso?

-Uno solo, para ultimar detalles...¡No te dije! ¡El chaperón de Sirius es Potter!

-¡Ah...dinero fácil, Potter es pésimo en el juego! ¡Es un cabeza caliente, como todo Gryffindor!- Lucius lo miró extrañado.

Y Shacklebolt le despejó la confusión. -¿Qué pensaste que haríamos mientras tú y tu novio se...hacen lo que les dé la gana? Potter no es mi tipo...

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 6 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Nueve

**Dinastía**

**Nueve**

**El compromiso**

Como todo acto de declaración mágica pública, la ceremonia del compromiso tuvo rasgos de ritual. Para algunos Gryffindor era la primera ceremonia mágica fuera de Hogwarts a la que asistían, y estaban fascinados.

Lily Evans siguió escuchando la explicación susurrada que Remus Lupin, gentilmente, le daba. -Ahora el padre de Lucius le pasará los anillos...espera, parece que será sólo uno..

-¿Porqué sólo uno?- Preguntó Lily, levantando un tanto la voz.

-¡Shh! Hablen después...¡Estos idiotas incultos de Gryffindor...!- Intervino Bellatrix, la prima de Sirius.

Varios Gryffindor se revolvieron en sus lugares.

Lucius y Sirius no parecían notar que estaban rodeados de gente. Lucius recibió el anillo de la mano de su padre. -Con la bendición de mi Casa y mi Linaje...- Tomó la mano izquierda de Sirius y le colocó el anillo de compromiso de la familia Malfoy en el cuarto dedo, diciendo las palabras de fórmula. -... comprometo mi voluntad con la tuya en matrimonio.

Sirius tomó el anillo de compromiso de la familia Black, de manos de su padre y repitió lo hecho por Lucius, sin dejar de mirar esos cristalinos ojos grises. -Con la bendición de mi Casa y mi Linaje, comprometo mi voluntad con la tuya en matrimonio.

Ambos padres respondieron a una voz. -Así será.

Lucius no soltó la mano de su prometido, entrelazó sus dedos y se salió completamente de protocolo, tomándole la barbilla con la mano libre y besándolo largamente frente a familiares e invitados. Cuando se separaron, Sirius, entre sonrojado, enojado y divertido, murmuró. -¿Era necesario que nuestro primer beso fuera semejante exhibición?

El rubio sonrió, besándole la mano que portaba el anillo, y respondió. -Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 7 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Diez

**Dinastía**

**Diez**

**Sirius escribe desde Hogwarts...y Lucius le responde**

**1.**

**S- '...¡**_Me prometiste que nos encontraríamos en Hogsmeade! ¡Por lo menos podrías haberme avisado que no vendrías, me dejaste plantado, Lucius!..._'

**L:** '...¡Hablé con James antes de salir! ¿No te avisó? El viaje fue imprevisto, y mi padre creyó que era una buena oportunidad para que conociera los negocios en Bulgaria...'

**2.**

**S:** '...¿_Y por qué demonios confiaste en James?...Me aseguraré de reservar la chimenea de la sala común, esta noche. ..Tu padre está en el Consejo de Hogwarts, ¿no puede arreglar visitas o algo así?._

_Te extraño._

_Sirius._

**L:** '...Te prometo que te resarciré en la próxima visita al pueblo...

Yo también te extraño.

Tu Lucius.

**3.**

**S:** '¿_Pusiste alguna poción en el dije que me regalaste? ¿O fue un encantamiento? Huele a ti._

_¡Se me ocurrió una idea genial! Todavía nos queda un año hasta que yo termine aquí, y está haciéndose difícil encontrarnos sin que nos interrumpan todo el tiempo, y no sólo los dos estorbos que tenemos por chaperones; ¿qué te parece si rentas una casa en Hogsmeade? Así podríamos encontrarnos al menos una vez al mes, solos ( o casi), y podríamos seguir conciéndonos...¿no soy un genio, prometido mío?_

_Tu Sirius.'_

**L:** '...Ya está rentada. ¿Vamos a estrenarla este sábado? No veo la hora de que estemos juntos. Un mes es demasiado tiempo sin verte...'

**4.**

**S:** '_...¡Te juro que yo no los invité! Ya bastante tenemos con 'los estorbos', ¿cómo crees que invitaría a medio Gryffindor?_

_¿Sabes que tu elfo personal está loco, verdad? ¡Mira que aparecerlos a todos en la Casa de los Gritos! Agradécele de mi parte..._

_Tu Sirius.'_

_P.D. ¿Estás seguro de que lo que hicimos no fue demasiado íntimo? No quisiera que el hechizo de comprobación de pureza dé luz roja en nuestra boda..._

**L:**'...No dará rojo, no te preocupes. Aunque ese es el límite...

Si me contuve hasta ahora fue porque sabía que acariciarte, y tocarte, y sentirte, y besarte de esa manera sólo nos iba a dejar con ganas de más... Además, tú me arrinconaste, exigiéndome 'más acción', Sirius.

No me quejo, por supuesto, ya eres tentador sin proponértelo...

Dobby está encantado contigo, dice que eres capaz de 'manejarme', ¿puedes creerlo? Estás corrompiendo a mi elfo doméstico.

Te llamaré esta noche, vía flú.

Tu Lucius.'

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 8 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Once

**Dinastía**

**Once**

**El mundo mágico se revoluciona**

-¿Esta información está comprobada?- Preguntó Abraxas Malfoy, al mago negro que lo miraba con una expresión segura.

-Completamente-. Respondió Percival Shacklebolt. -Su padre era muggle y su madre bruja; cuando tenía cinco años, la madre murió en un accidente casero: se incendió el departamento donde vivían. El padre lo dejó en un orfanato muggle; y allí estuvo hasta los once años, cuando Dumbledore lo rescató y lo llevó a Hogwarts.

Lord Malfoy releyó el documento que tenía delante. -¿Y el padre, está vivo? ¿Con quiénes pasó las vacaciones esos años?

-Convenientemente, el padre, Rudolph Riddle, fue hallado muerto en una pensión de mala muerte, hace tres años; justo antes de que él se lanzara a fundar el Partido...con respecto a tu otra pregunta, no lo sé-.

El tercer mago presente en la reunión, Orion Black, intervino. -Eso se parece, cada vez más a una Secta, no a un Partido político...-Sonrió con desdén. -Dicen que algunos están 'marcados', como muestra de pertenencia.

-¿De veras?- Interrogó Abraxas. -¿Cuántos?

-No lo sé. Lo oí anoche, como si fuera un gran honor secreto. ¡Montón de idiotas llevados por las narices!- Se mofó Lord Black.

-Son todos sangre pura, magos desencantados con el Ministerio y su permisividad-. Dijo Percival. -Y tienen dinero, así que no le faltará financiamiento.

-Yo diría que esperemos a ver qué movimientos realiza Riddle, hasta ahora han sido sólo discursos, nada más que palabrería...

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Repuso el Jefe de los Aurores.

-Yo creo que extenderá sus influencias entre las familias del Wizengamot y del Parlamento-. Dijo Orion. -¿No les parece que deberíamos openerle algún tipo de resistencia?

Abraxas se quedó pensando un rato. -Eso sería darle entidad, reconocerlo como una amenaza o un movimiento serio...Esperemos-.

Los tres magos asintieron.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 8 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Doce

**Dinastía**

**Doce**

**Último año en Hogwarts**

**-**¡Vamos Lily, dí que sí!- Insistía James Potter, interponiéndose en el camino de Lily Evans.

La exasperada bruja se detuvo y respondió con firmeza. -En primer lugar, para ti, Potter, soy Evans, no Lily. En segundo lugar, no; no tengo ningún interés en ir contigo a ninguna parte.

Con movimientos payasescos, James fingó que le dolía el corazón; se hizo a un lado y le gritó, mientras ella se alejaba. -¡Ya verás cómo te rindes ante mis encantos, querida Lily! ¡Antes de que termine este año serás mi novia, ya verás!

A unos metros de distancia, junto al lago, Sirius y Remus repasaban sus apuntes antes del examen de Encantamientos.

James se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer junto a Remus, arrojando su libro a un lado, con descuido. Eso pareció ser el colmo para el tranquilo y estudioso mago; con el rostro enrojecido de furia se puso de pie y sin dejar de mirar a su amigo - desde hacía siete años-, le espetó, en un tono bajo, controlado, de hielo.

-Que tú no necesites estudiar para conseguir un buen empleo cuando dejemos el colegio, no significa que a los demás nos pase lo mismo. Eres un pendejo egoísta y engreído que se cree que todos deberían tratarlo como a un príncipe, sólo porque eres rico y buen mozo. Si sigues tratando a los demás con esta actitud de consentido al que no le importa nada, Lily jamás va a fijarse en ti, y menos teniendo un ejemplo de lo contrario en Severus, y tú sabes que pierdes en la comparación...

James se quedó allí, sentado, con la boca abierta. El bueno de Remus Lupin acaba de darle la reprimenda más dolorosa de toda su vida.

**Xxx**

Sirus se sentó junto a Remus, en la biblioteca; su amigo se pasó una mano pálida por el cabello castaño, esperando que Sirius saliera en defensa del cazador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amas?- Preguntó Sirius, sonriendo ampliamente al ver la reacción de Remus.

-¡¿Có-cómo, qué dices?- tartamudeó, ruborizado.

-Remy, te conozco muy bien. Tu explosión no tuvo nada que ver con el estudio; fueron celos, lisa y llanamente.

Las miradas de ambos amigos se encontraron, los increíbles ojos verdes brillantes de Remus se entristecieron; se encogió de hombros, derrotado. -Cuando volvimos de vacaciones, este año...no pude evitarlo, es..- Sonrió tristemente. -...es un pendejo creído, pero me derrite, y me enerva al mismo tiempo...no pude evitarlo.

Sirius le palmeó la espalda. -Dale tiempo, él no sabe lo que quiere, todavía. Esas payasadas con Evans son sólo eso, tonterías. Si lo quieres, puedes tenerlo, Remus, te lo aseguro.

-No lo creo...él no se fiijaría en mi.

-¡Pfff! ¡Claro que sí! Y esa escena de hace rato fue un buen primer paso. James no está acostumbrado a que lo contradigan y lo reprendan las personas que quiere, sus padres lo consienten demasiado, los Profesores siempre se han doblegado ante su carisma; y nosotros también...hasta ahora. Tú le acabas de demostrar que deberá ser mejor hombre para estar a tu altura. Acabas de retarlo. No podrá resistirse, ya verás.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 9 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Una nota breve:**_

_**No recuerdo si en algún lado mencioné los ojos ámbar de Remus, si así fue, me retracto -como verán por el rumbo que tomaron los chicos-, tiene unos hermosísimos ojos verdes.**_

_**D.L.**_


	14. Trece

**Dinastía**

**Trece**

**Una punzada al corazón**

Lucius marchó con paso majestuoso desde la sala común de Gryffindor hacia el lago, en busca de su prometido.

Aprovechando una visita oficial del Consejo de Gobernadores del Colegio había acompañado a su padre, con la intención de darle una sorpresa a Sirius. James se les uniría un rato más tarde.

Sigilosamente se acercó al banco donde Sirius estaba sentado, acompañado de otro mago; no se dejó ver, había algo que no le gustaba del cuadro -y la sorpresa se la llevó él cuando el otro mago tomó la mano de Sirius-.

-Si tú me aceptaras, te juro que ni consideraría todas esas tonterías del Partido. Sé lo que piensas de él y-

Sirius no retiró la mano, pero lo interrumpió. -Rabby, no puedo aceptarte como tú quieres-.

-¡Pero, Sirius, yo debería estar primero, somos familia después de todo!- Exclamó el mago, llevándose la mano de Sirius a los labios.

-Estoy comprometido, Rabby...- Dijo Sirius, casi inaudiblemente para Lucius, que no toleró más la escena y se acercó, diciendo en voz alta y con dureza.

-¿Estás comprometido, Black?

-¡Lucius!- El corazón de Sirius se detuvo un momento, y se soltó de la mano que sostenía la suya. Sus ojos buscaron los de su prometido, pero éste le evitó la mirada, y la fijó en el otro mago, evaluándolo: alto, moreno, ojos azules, musculoso y fuerte, y Slytherin. -Mi primo, Rabastan Lestrange-. Sirius señaló al otro mago, presentándolo. Lucius extendió la mano, y se saludaron. Sirius concluyó. -Lucius Malfoy, mi prometido.

Allí sí, Lucius lo miró, sin pestañar, y sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión. -Aproveché una visita de mi padre para venir a saludarte. Fue agradable verte. Lestrange-. Inclinó la cabeza, saludándolos a ambos y giró.

-¡Lucius!- Llamó Sirius, pero su prometido no se detuvo. El Gryffindor lo siguió y se le puso a la par. -¡Lucius, no sé que crees que viste, pero-

-Si te parece, puedes proponer una fecha para la boda...Ese era el motivo...de esta visita.

-Lucius...- Susurró Sirius, siguiéndolo. Estaban cerca de las portones de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Eso si quieres continuar con el compromiso-. El rubio giró y lo enfrentó, con la mirada herida. -Primo o no primo, merezco tu respeto, pues yo no te he dado otra cosa-. Resopló el heredero Malfoy. -Piénsalo-. Cruzó los portones y desapareció.

Sirius apenas pudo murmurar. -Lucius, yo...te amo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 9 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Esta historia comenzó con una idea pequeñita y se está convirtiendo en un monstruo de diez cabezas que sigue creciendo, o peor, en una especie interminable de río de palabras que no puedo contener...Por favor, no crean que este ritmo loquísimo será similar en las otras historias...¡Imposible!**_

_**Lo bueno es que estos capitulos son breves, ¡justamente por eso se reproducen como conejos!**_

**_D.L._**


	15. Catorce

**Dinastía**

**Catorce**

**Consejos de mujeres**

Lily contempló a su compañero de Pociones, Sirus Black. Parecía triste, en media hora de clase, ni una broma, ni un insulto a Severus, que trabajaba a un pupitre de distancia.

-¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal?- Preguntó la bruja, en voz baja.

-¿Mm?- Sirius pareció desconcertado.

-¿Te sientes mal, quieres que te acompañe a la Enfermería?- Preguntó la chica, que llevaba el distintivo de Premio Anual, idéntico al de Remus Lupin.

Sirius iba a negarse, pero pensándolo mejor, le vendría bien salir de allí. Asintió, y al rato, Lily y él se sentaron en un banco de piedra, en un pasillo poco frecuentado, camino a la Enfermería.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sé que no somos amigos cercanos, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo...-. La bruja era sincera, y eso soltó la lengua y la confianza de Sirius.

-Tuve un...malentendido con Lucius, y hace tres días que no responde a mis cartas, se hizo negar cuando lo llamé vía flú...y no quiso escucharme.

Lily preguntó. -Un malentendido... ¿tiene motivos para enojarse?

Sirius suspiró. -No, sí...no me dejó que le explicara, él vio algo que...creyó ver algo...

-Es cuestión de que le expliques, entonces.

Sirus asintió. Lily sonrió. -Demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti.

-¿Y cómo?

**Xxx**

-Mamá, por favor-. Pidió Sirius.

A Walburga no le gustaba la idea, pero su hijo parecía angustiado. -Veré qué puedo hacer. Primero déjame hablar con tu padre y con Lord Malfoy.

-¡Gracias!

El viernes después de clases, Sirius fue llamado a la oficina del Director y se le concedió permiso para retirarse del Colegio, hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Ya en Grimmauld Place, con sus padres, fijaron la fecha de la boda para el día siguiente a su graduación; quedaban apenas dos meses para los preparativos.

No importaba, había podido convencer a su madre. Ella ya tenía todo planeado, y con la ayuda de las primas, todo estaría listo a tiempo. Tenía que decirle a Lucius que lo amaba y que quería empezar su vida de casado lo más rápido posible, necesitaba despejarle cualquier duda y recuperar su confianza.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 9 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	16. Quince

**Dinastía**

**Quince**

**Susto**

**-**Lady Walburga Black nos invita a cenar, Lucius. Pide que estemos a las seis.

Su padre no sospechaba nada, y si no fuera por el episodio desagradable con 'Rabby', él tampoco lo haría.

¿Sirius querría terminar el compromiso? ¿Sería ese el motivo detrás de la cena? Tal vez debería llamarlo, hablarle y escucharlo. No. No iba a darle el gusto. Si tenía algo que explicar...¿Y si los padres de Sirius decidieron darle prioridad a su primo?

Lucius cerró los ojos, si así fuera, él no iba a permitirlo. Sirius iba a ser su esposo, de nadie más. Sirius era suyo, era su único amor. Sacudiendo la cabeza se forzó a dejar de especular, pero estaba decidido a no romper el compromiso, haría valer el contrato de matrimonio firmado.

xxx

El heredero Black se vistió con especial cuidado, con una camisa inmaculada, pantalones y túnica negra abierta. Ensayó atar su cabello con una cinta también negra, pero desistió; se miró al espejo: bien, así le gustaba a Lucius. Bajó a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba la chimenea conectada a la red flú.

El primero en salir de las llamas fue Lord Malfoy, Sirius lo saludó y le indicó el comedor, donde sus padres lo esperaban. A continuación, apareció Lucius, quien se quedó de una pieza, junto a la chimenea, frente a frente con su prometido.

-Hola Lucius-. Saludó Sirius, sin moverse, pero continuó, antes de que Lucius pudiera reaccionar y lo interrumpiera. -Nunca llegamos a discutir el motivo de tu visita a Hogwarts, el otro día. Tengo una fecha para proponerte: el 10 de junio. Es más, mis padres ya están haciendo los arreglos para la boda-. Lucius hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano, y Sirius se apresuró a terminar con lo que tenía que decirle. -Ya sé que es apenas un día después de la graduación, pero no quiero que esperemos más, Lucius. ..- Su discurso se hizo desesperado y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, al ver que su prometido no decía nada. -Rabastan no es más que mi primo, te juro...no me interesa, yo no...no quiero a otro, sólo a ti. ¡Mierda, Lucius, te amo! ¿Qué no lo ves?

Lucius lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó, con fuerza, para callarlo; después, de a poco, fue trasnformando el beso en un lánguido regreso, y su abrazo se hizo más íntimo, las manos trazaron círculos en la espalda de Sirius y la boca bajó al cuello. Sirius gimió suavemente. -Te amo, Sirius. Me vas a volver loco...jamás vuelvas a mirar a nadie más de ese modo...

-Nnn nn-.

Walburga se aclaró la garganta. -Buenas tardes, Lucius. ¿Pasamos al comedor, por favor?-.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 9 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Dieciséis

**Dinastía**

**Dieciséis**

**Rabby, otra vez**

La Dama Gorda avisó que un joven muy buen mozo buscaba a Remus Lupin.

James levantó la cabeza, intrigado cuando la voz alegre de Remus saludó a Rabastan Lestrange, y lo hizo pasar. A su lado, Sirius saludó a su primo con la mano y una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Remus subió al dormitorio, tomó su mochila y bajó, apurado. Al pasar, dijo a Sirius. - Rabby y yo estaremos en la biblioteca hasta el toque de queda-. Sin más, salieron sonrientes de la sala común.

James se movió en su lugar y Sirius decidió ayudar a sus amigos, metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos amorosos.

-Espero que Remy consuele a mi primo...- Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras parecía concentrado en sus apuntes, pidiendo perdón mentalmente a su primo por usarlo descaradamente.

James sabía lo que había pasado entre los primos y Lucius, por lo que entendió perfectamente en qué consistía el deseo de Sirius. -No hablas en serio-. Replicó, en un hilo de voz.

-¡Claro que sí! Rabastan necesita a alguien como Remy, inteligente, cariñoso, que lo mantenga con la cabeza clara...él es un poco alocado y tiene algunas preferencias un poco raras, pero creo que Remy va a poder manejarlo bien. Además, los Lestrange tienen mucho dinero, - Agregó, divirtiéndose enormemente con los cambios en la cara de su mejor amigo. -...mis tíos abuelos van a amar a Remy, comparándolo con los otros novios que tuvo Rabby, es la educación personificada-.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sería terrible! Tu...Rabby...tu primo es un idiota, creído, un inútil con dinero...no tiene chances con Remus...-. James se puso pálido.

Sirius se tragó la risa, porque James acababa de darse cuenta de que Rabby parecía un 'hermano' suyo, según su propia descripción. Reprimiendo sus ganas de reír a carcajadas, dijo, levantándose y juntando sus cosas. -Tú sabes como es Remus, tiene un corazón de oro, debe pensar que Rabby se merece que lo ayuden...Remus es así...siempre ayudando a cruzar la calle a pobres ancianitas, consolando a los corazones rotos...

_¡Mierda, cada vez más, parezco Slytherin! ¡La culpa es de Lucius...o de mi sangre Black...! _Pensó Sirius, dejando a un James tan perplejo y confundido que no se dio cuenta de que Lily Evans festejaba con su amiga Alice, entre saltos y grititos que, por fin, Severus Snape -su mejor amigo-, le había pedido que fuera su novia...

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 10 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Gracias Lis!**_


	18. Diecisiete

**Dinastía**

**Diecisiete**

**Oposición**

**-**Se rumorea que el Partido Nuevo está detrás del ataque a las oficinas del Departamento de Relaciones con el Mundo Muggle. Voy a tener que dejar de ir a las reuniones-. Informó Percival Shacklebolt a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tan exactos son esos rumores?- Preguntó Orion Black.

-Muy-. Dijo el Auror. -Además, Riddle está adoctrinando personalmente a algunos compañeros de colegio de Lucius y de Kingsley.

-Lo sé-. Agregó Abraxas. -Me extendió una invitación muy 'convincente' para mi hijo.

Lord Black le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-Despreocúpate, Orion, Lucius no será parte de una secta al servicio de un mestizo lleno de complejos, en lo que a mi respecta. Pero sí me preocupa que esté envenenando las cabezas de los chicos.

-Está creando algo así como una 'fuerza de choque' con los más leales y violentos-. Interrumpió Percival.

-Yo diría que ya es hora de que hagamos público que no todos los sangre pura compartimos sus ideas y sus métodos, porque se está arrogando una representación que no tiene-. Apuntó Lord Black.

-¿Qué opinas, Percival?

-Uf...lo mejor sería anteponerle otra fuerza política...¿un Partido alternativo?- Los otros lo miraron sonrientes.

-Yo diría que tú eres el candidato, Percival. Tienes la pureza de sangre, la buena imagen pública, ya estás en el Ministerio...-. Apuntó Lord Malfoy.

-Habría que dar una declaración, marcar las diferencias con el Partido de Riddle, apuntar a las familias tradicionales y abrirle la puerta, políticamente hablando, a los mestizos-. Orion Black esbozó rápidamente, comenzando a entusiasmarse con la idea.

Shacklebolt hizo una mueca, pero estaba convencido de que este Riddle era una verdadera amenaza para el mundo mágico, y sí, ya era hora de oponerle resistencia.

-¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?- Los otros asintieron. -Bueno, empecemos con involucrar a los chicos en la organización. Yo tantearé el Ministerio. Orion, te toca el Wizengamot, y a Abraxas el Parlamento.

-Y a mi adorable Walburga, la inteligencia para infiltrar las casas de nuestros oponentes-. Finalizó el padre de Sirius.

-Manos a la obra mis amigos-. A continuación, se dedicaron a preparar el Acta de Fundación de la Orden del Fénix, organización política destinada al renacer del mundo mágico; y a hacer una lista de magos y brujas capaces de unírseles y colaborar con la Nueva Orden.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 11 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	19. Dieciocho

**Dinastía**

**Dieciocho**

**Despedida de solteros**

**-**¡Por favor, Director!- Suplicó James, sentado frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, junto a Remus Lupin, Lily Evans y Severus Snape, Premios Anuales y Prefecto de Slytherin, respectivamente. -Será la noche del viernes, y sólo los chicos del último año de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Remus agregó. -Kingsley arregló con Madam Rosmerta y reservó Las Tres Escobas, será una despedida de solteros para ambos, señor.

-La boda está programada para el día siguiente a la graduación...en dos semanas, no tenemos más tiempo, Director-. Insistió James.

Dumbledore los contempló con una sonrisa, después dirigiéndose a Lily y a Remus, dijo. -Tienen permiso desde las seis de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche, y ustedes serán los responsables de las acciones de los alumnos que asistan. Me comunicaré con Madam Rosmerta para poner ciertos... límites adecuados, después de todo, aún son alumnos de Hogwarts.

**xxx**

A mitad de la fiesta, varias cosas sucedieron que conmocionaron a todos: el sonido de madera quebrada, cuando un hechizo desgajó la puerta principal del local, la aparición de unos diez magos con máscaras cubriéndoles el rostro, gritos de terror, y hechizos lanzados hacia todas partes, por todos los presentes.

Y lo peor de todo, en medio del caos, alguien arrastró a un inconsciente Sirius Black camino al Bosque Prohibido, para dejarlo a merced de un transformado Greyback, sin que nadie pudiera hacer mucho, excepto lanzar gritos desesperados. Y allí, dos cosas más pasaron a un mismo tiempo: Remus Lupin se interpuso entre el hombre lobo y su amigo, recibiendo una dentellada en el hombro derecho, y la aparición de un número enorme de Aurores marcaron la retirada de los enmascarados y del lobo.

**xxx**

A la distancia, Lucius se maldecía por no haber pensado en que podían ser blanco de esos locos fanáticos, después de la declaración pública de sus padres, ¿pero ésto? ¡Jamás lo hubiese imaginado! Su adorado Sirius podría haber sido mordido por un lobo, podría haber muerto. '_Riddle pagará por esto, lo juro_', pensó el futuro Lord Malfoy, mirando a la luna llena, por la ventana de la Enfermería de Hogwarts.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 12 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	20. Diecinueve

**Dinastía**

**Diecinueve**

**Agridulce**

**-**Jamás podré pagarte lo que has hecho por Sirius, pero te compensaré de todas las maneras posibles..dime qué- Lucius no hallaba palabras para agradecerle a Remus Lupin por haberle evitado a su futuro esposo un destino terrible.

Remus tragó saliva y dijo, suavemente. -Lucius, no es necesario que me compenses nada...no pensé, sólo quise ayudarlo y...me condené yo mismo...

-Veré cómo hacértelo más fácil, te lo prometo.

**Xxx**

James se acercó silenciosamente a la cama de la Enfermería donde Remus dormía y lo contempló: estaba muy pálido, la luz de la luna apenas dejaba vislumbrar el movimiento del pecho y sus rasgos suaves y bellos. Extendió la mano, como si fuera a acariciarle la mejila, pero no se animó, y la retrajo. Tenía un grueso y apretado nudo en la garganta y miles de imágenes agolpándose en su cabeza: Remus gritando de dolor cuando el hombre lobo le desgarró el hombro de una dentellada, Remus perdiendo el sentido y una enorme cantidad de sangre, Remus con los ojos cerrados. Ahogó un sollozo y trató de tragar todo, las lágrimas, las ganas de gritarle y sacudirlo, todo. Después de un rato largo, susurró, cargado de angustia.

-Eres un imbécil heroico, ¿por qué tuviste que meterte en el medio? ¿y si te mataba ese lobo? ¿y si te perdía, Remy? ¿qué haría sin ti?... Sirius tiene razón, tu corazón es de oro..-. James, tomó la mano de su amigo. -Prometo cuidarte y no dejarte solo-. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. -Aunque me veas como a tu amigo hueco y engreído, y nada más...Joder, Remy, aquí me tienes, totalmente idiotizado...tartamudeando pavadas...- Sonrió entre lágrimas, le acarició la mano, y se inclinó con cuidado sobre la cama para rozarle los labios con los suyos. -No voy a perderte de vista.

Un buen rato después de que James Potter dejara la Enfermería, Remus se permitió abrir los ojos y sollozar, con el gusto agridulce que le dejó saberse correspondido por su amor, a pesar de que ahora tenía sobre sí una maldición que le había cambiado la vida de manera tan radical que, en este momento, no podía ni quería detenerse a considerar.

**Xxx**

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lucius y se dejó consolar. Necesitaba confirmar que su rubio estaba bien, que él estaba bien, y que su querido Remus se repondría, después de haberle salvado la vida.

-Le ayudaremos de todos las maneras posibles, Sirius-. Murmuró Lucius.

Sirius asintió y levantó la cara para mirar a Lucius a los ojos. -¿Está mal que me alegre de que no seas tú el que está en esa cama, Lucius?- Preguntó, angustiado.

-No, mi amor, no está mal. Yo agradezco a cuanto dios haya allí arriba o abajo, o donde sea... que no eres tú...-. Le tomó la barbilla. -Te amo tanto que quisiera resguardarte de todo peligro, abrazarte y no dejarte ir...- Lo besó con ternura y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, en el sofá de la sala común, acariciándolo hasta que se durmió.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 12 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	21. Veinte

**Dinastía**

**Veinte**

**La Orden del Fénix**

Esta vez, los fundadores de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos con quien se convertiría en el cuarto miembro del grupo: Albus Dumbledore.

El ataque a los jóvenes herederos no sólo había conmocionado a las familias, sino a todo Hogwarts, especialmente a Dumbledore. Él conocía la historia de Riddle, sabía que era un mago poderoso, con carisma, capaz de manejar personas a voluntad, y aun más tratándose de jóvenes. En el fondo, siempre había sentido lástima por él, disculpando sus errores. Pero ahora, había usado a alguien para obtener información: dónde, cuándo sería la fiesta y quiénes estarían allí...y lo más probable es que ese alguien fuese un alumno de Hogwarts. Ese pensamiento le estrujaba el corazón al anciano mago. ¿Qué tipo de persona era capaz de usar a un jovencito, qué clase de monstruo era capaz de planear y ejecutar un ataque tan cruel y asesino? De seguro, ya no podía pensar en un mago huérfano dolido, rebelde contra el mundo que él creía que le debía respeto y hasta pleitesía. Ya no. Dumbledore tomó la decisión sin dudarlo, debían detenerlo, ahora. Ya.

Abraxas respiró hondo, discretamente, estaba un poco más tranquilo. Con Dumbledore también llegaban a la Orden los Profesores de Hogwarts, las familias sangre pura con hijos becados, como los Weasley, los Lupin, los Diggory, los Pendelton; y los mestizos que el Director trataba de integrar al mundo mágico -de manera equivocada, según su opinión-, muchos brazos dispuestos para el trabajo. Pero, primero tenían que quitar el obstáculo para el inicio de esa nueva era, ese obstáculo estaba encarnado en Tom Riddle.

-Déjenme decirles que los chicos están bien, Lucius le está haciendo compañía a Sirius y Remus Lupin se está recuperando en la Enfermería. Fue el único herido grave, los otros heridos ya están en sus dormitorios.

Los magos asintieron, con expresiones graves.

-Albus, debo reconocer, mal que me pese, que al principio creí que Riddle sólo se iba en palabras- Comenzó Orion Black. - Pero ahora se ha metido con nuestras familias, ha atacado a nuestros hijos, y eso es inaceptable.

-¡Es imperdonable! Pero no tenemos pruebas de que el ataque fue ordenado por él. No estuvo presente, no pudimos capturar a ninguno de los malditos enmascarados. Para que el Ministerio vaya trás él, necesito pruebas-. Argumentó Percival Shacklebolt.

-Dumbledore, ¿sabe usted de algún alumno captado por Riddle? ¿hay algún miembro del Partido entre los alumnos?- Preguntó Abraxas.

El anciano mago entrelazó sus dedos. -Sí, hay un par de chicos de Sytherin de los que estoy seguro, porque lo han admitido, son de sexto año. Sospecho de un par de Gryffindor del último año, de un Hufflepuff y de un Ravenclaw.

-Si te parece bien,- Sugirió Percival- que los jefes de las Casas interroguen a los alumnos de los últimos años; haré que los Aurores a cargo de la investigación se ocupen de los que fueron a la fiesta.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con Minerva y con Horace.

-El otro tema es que debemos tener un grupo de magos organizado para evitar otro ataque, vigilar a Riddle y con el suficiente entrenamiento en duelo como para pelear contra ellos-. Siguió el Jefe de los Aurores. -Si no puedo hacerlo legalmente, desde mi puesto en el Ministerio, la Orden debería proveerlo-.

-¿Qué dices, qué formemos un grupo de choque como el de Riddle?- Intervino Abraxas.

-Es una buena idea-. Repuso Dumbledore. -Y creo que Hogwarts puede ser el centro de operaciones. Este ataque nos ha dejado la excusa perfecta, no será sospechoso que ustedes y los magos de ese grupo entren y salgan de los terrenos.

-Asegurémonos de que quienes conformen ese grupo sean magos leales. Propongo que nos protejamos con un juramento inquebrantable de lealtad a la Orden. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-. Indicó Lord Black, siempre práctico.

-¿De quiénes estamos hablando, señores?- Interrogó Malfoy.

-Mis colaboradores, los Profesores, estoy convencido de que se unirán-. Dijo el Director-. Además de Philip y Luisa Lupin, Molly y Arthur Weasley, los hermanos Prewet, Septimus y Maximus Prince. De ellos casi no tengo dudas. De todos modos, nos acercaremos individualmente, y con mucha cautela.

-Agrega a la lista a mi esposa Walburga y a su hermana Perséfone.

-Y a los Potter-. Apuntó Shacklebolt. -Y a mi hijo, Kingsley que me venía insistiendo con esta idea desde hace meses.

-Y a mi hijo, por supuesto-. Concluyó Lord Malfoy. -Como si pudiera detenerlo ahora...-Murmuró entre dientes.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 13 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	22. Veintiuno

**Dinastía**

**Veintiuno**

**Instintos de un lobo**

Había podido evitar quedarse solo con James por dos días enteros; el tercero, Remus se levantó despacio de la cama, tomó los elementos necesarios y se dirigió a las duchas, convencido de que el resto de los Gryffindor seguía durmiendo.

Error.

Remus abrió la ducha, se quitó la parte superior de su pijamas y entonces lo oyó, había alguien con él.

Giró.

-¡James, me asustaste!- Exclamó, sonrojándose y buscando de nuevo la ropa, rápidamente, para cubrirse el hombro. James no lo dejó, con una mano tomó la muñeca que sujetaba la camisa y la otra se acercó con cuidado hasta la cicatriz.

Remus trató de luchar contra la sujeción gentil, pero no pudo, la cercanía del cuerpo de James lo alteró completamente y sintió morir de vergüenza porque lo viera así, tan afeado, tan desagradablemente expuesto.

-J-James, por favor...suéltame-. Pidió, agachando la cabeza.

-No, Remus, cada vez que quise hablar contigo, huiste-. El otro quiso negar con la cabeza, pero James siguió. -No lo niegues, me evitaste y saliste disparado cada vez que intenté acercarme, ¿por qué, Remy?- Preguntó, en un susurro, como si le dijera un secreto.

El calor del cuerpo de James envolvió a Remus y le impidió pensar, sólo podía sentirlo; trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, y tampoco pudo, la mano que le sujetaba la muñeca voló hasta su cintura y lo atrajo con fuerza. Sus piernas y su cadera se apoyaron en las de James, para no caer, y levantó la cara, asombrado: sus bocas estaba apenas a un par de centimetros de distancia. Si antes pensó que sentía calor, no se comparaba, en absoluto, con lo que sintió en el momento siguiente. Los labios de James buscaron los suyos con delicadeza primero, y los rozaron, como en la Enfermería.

Remus cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, y ya no hubo delicadeza sino deseo, la lengua de James fue la primera en entrar a la boca del nuevo lobo, las manos de James en la espalda y en la cadera de Remus fueron las primera en acariciarlo tan íntimamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ropa de James cayó al suelo y se mojó junto al pijama completo de Remus. En otro sublime momento en que los labios volvieron a juntarse, las manos de Remus se asieron de los hombros de James para poder levantar las piernas y cerrarlas rodeándole la cintura, y James ayudó, por supuesto, apoyándolo contra la pared de la ducha.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos era enloquecedora, era la primera vez que Remus participaba en este tipo de actividades, y una niebla extraña le obnubilaba la razón. En este momento, en todo su ser, sólo había lugar para las sensaciones que James le provocaba, el calor lo consumía, los gemidos de James lo urgían a actuar, quería sentirlo dentro suyo. Ahora, tenía que ser ahora. Deslizó una mano entre los cuerpos, tomó el miembro duro de James y lo condujo hacia abajo.

-V-voy a a lastimarte, si...-Pero no pudo decir más, Remus revirtió la posición, y volvió a rodearlo con sus piernas, se elevó ún poco más, usando los pies en la pared como apoyo y se lo introdujo él mismo. -¡D-ios, Remy!- jadeó James, y tomó el control. Unas cuantas embestidas más tarde, ambos acabaron.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 14 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	23. Veintidós

**Dinastía**

**Veintidós**

**Remus, James y un poco de Lily y Severus**

Después de lo ocurrido en las duchas, Remus se halló sentado en la Sala Multiusos, tratando de razonar lo que le parecía el acto más irracional de su vida. _'¿Cómo puede dejarme llevar de ese modo? ¿Por qué no tuve reacción ni inhibición, y peor aún, YO lo incité...YO mismo...!' S_e ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, recordando lo que había pasado un par de horas antes. Aunque debía reconocer que sentía una extraña paz en su cuerpo, como si ahora pudiera descansar.._'¿Tendrá que ver con el lobo, es por eso que no pude detenerme..? ' _Sí, esa era la respuesta, lo que había hecho con James había asentado al lobo en su interior.

Allí lo encontró James, dormido en el sillón, poco después. '_No vas a escaparte. Eres mío, Remus. Y vas a casarte conmigo ...'_

-¿Y no crees que sería bueno que me preguntaras si quiero hacerlo, antes de hacer planes?

James se sorprendió y sonrió. Eran amigos desde hacía años, se conocían bien; no había tensión entre ellos, y la reciente intimidad compartida había destruído cualquier barrera. James podía sentirse tan unido a Remus que buscar el contacto físico le parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Remus se enderezó y bajó la cabeza. -James...¿te forcé...te v-¿

Tomándole la cara entre las manos y mirándolo a los ojos, dijo. -¡No, Remus! - La expresión aliviada y la mirada de afecto del lobo lo animó a continuar. - ¿Crees que voy a permitir que andes por allí sin que todo el mundo sepa que te amo y que eres mío?- Lo besó, desarmándolo totalmente. -¿Vas a casarte conmigo, Remus?

xxxxxx

Ver a James Potter besando al Premio Anual contra un árbol junto al lago, como si quisiera tragárselo, le produjo un ataque de risa a Lily Evans. Su novio todavía no se había enterado de la buena nueva que era la comidilla de todo Hogwarts.

Lily suspiró, así era Severus, un poco lento cuando se trataba de chismes jugosos, pero ahora iba a divertirse un rato como buena Gryffindor, a expensas de su querido Slytherin.

-¿Sev?- Llamó, obligando a su novio a levantar la vista del libro y a mirarla. -¿te acuerdas cuando te decía que yo sabía que Potter no hablaba en serio cuando me invitaba a salir y me declaraba su amor?

Severus afirmó con la cabeza, sospechando, ¿ qué estaría pensando su preciosa pelirroja?

-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas que yo te decía que tanto alarde machista me exasperaba y que tú te ponías celoso por nada?- La sonrisa de Lily era cruel.

-Lily...

-Si ahora te das vuelta y miras hacia el sauce, a la orilla del lago, vas a ver de qué hablaba entonces...

Severus Snape giró lentamente, tardando en quitarle los ojos de encima a Lily. Cuando lo hizo, abrió la boca, anonadado. Allí estaba, James Potter, sujetando a Remus Lupin sin intención alguna de soltarlo en los próximos años, y comiéndole la boca, obscenamente. La cabeza de Snape volvió a girar hacia su novia. Mudo de espanto.

-Cierra la boca, querido.

Molesto, Severus exclamó. -¡Lily! ¡Acabas de quemarme los ojos! ¡Y Lupin, creí que tenía buen gusto!¿No era él el más serio de ese grupo de sátrapas? ¡¿Está con Potter?

La risa de Lily lo contagió y terminó atrayéndola, para imitar a su rival, con un poco menos de vehemencia, pero similar cantidad de amor.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 14 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	24. Veintitrés

**Dinastía**

**Veintitrés**

**La primera boda I**

Sirius despertó temprano en la mañana del 10 de junio. El día había llegado, hoy iba a casarse. Se estiró y miró hacia la mesita de noche: había una bandeja con un desayuno completo, una rosa blanca y una carta. Intrigado se sentó en la cama, y tomó la carta y la rosa.

'_Hijo mío,_

_El día de mi boda con tu padre, mi madre me preparó el desayuno y me lo dejó listo junto a mi cama, tal como encontraste este. Es tradición de las mujeres de la familia. Por supuesto que tú no eres mujer, Sirius, pero en esta boda tu posición es similar a la nuestra, y te mereces el regalo tradicional. En contacto con tu muñeca izquierda, la rosa se convertirá en un dije y el tallo en una banda..._

Sirius acercó la rosa hasta su muñeca izquierda y el encantamiento y los hechizos se activaron inmediatamente: el tallo se cerró sobre ella, formando un banda ajustada, de platino, y la rosa se convirtió en un precioso dije de oro, fijándose sobre el punto exacto del pulso. Sirus siguió leyendo.

..._como verás, está diseñada de modo que en la parte superior, después de la boda, aparecerán tu nombre y el de tu esposo, y más tarde, junto a la rosa, aparecerán los nombres de tus hijos. Tiene colocados hechizos protectores que se activarán apenas tu magia reconozca que estés esperando, y encantamientos rastreadores que tú podrás conectar con tu esposo y con cada uno de tus hijos. Esta pulsera ha pasado a cada una de las primeras mujeres en casarse, en cada generación de nuestra familia desde hace más de quinientos años. Sé que apreciarás el privilegio que significa tener un objeto tan cargado de historia, de magia y de amor. Confío en que honrarás la tradición pasándosela a la primera de tus hijas en casarse. Sé que este matrimonio comenzó como una obligación para ti, y me alivia enormemente verlo convertido en una unión por amor._

_Con todas mis fuerzas, te deseo una vida feliz junto a Lucius. Conociéndolos, no van a esperar mucho con los hijos, pero sé prudente, aún tienes muchos años por delante para hacer realidad la gran familia que planeas tener._

_Aunque tu esposo sea, de ahora en más, tu roca y tu apoyo, siempre me tendrás esperándote con los brazos abiertos._

_Tu madre, que te ama._

_Walburga.'_

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 14 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**¡Sé que es muy fluff, pero me encantó escribirlo y me encantó leerlo!**_

_**D.L.**_


	25. Veinticuatro

**Dinastía**

**Veinticuatro**

**La primera boda II**

Era un hermoso mediodía de primavera, los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy brillaban no sólo por la luz del sol y el blanco y dorado de los adornos de la boda. Lucius y Sirius irradiaban una calidez especial, eran felices y se notaba: la magia de ambos bullía, cargando el ambiente de una electricidad anhelante y alegre.

Percival Shacklebolt fue escogido por ambas familias para ser el oficiante.

xxx

-Sirius, coloca tus manos en las palmas abiertas de Lucius-. Dijo. Así lo hizo Sirius, mirando los ojos de Lucius, expresivos como nunca. -Lucius Abraxas Malfoy , ¿recibes a Sirius Orion Black como tu esposo?

-Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, te recibo, Sirius Orion Black como mi esposo y me entrego a ti por completo: cuerpo, alma y magia-. Esa era la fórmula tradicional y común, pero Lucius necesitaba hacer más, con un movimiento suave le indicó a Percival que espere, tomó la mano izquierda de su novio y le colocó el anillo de boda de la familia, una gruesa banda de oro con el escudo de armas de ambas familias esculpidos entrelazados, rodeados de zafiros. Continuó, sorprendiendo a Sirius y a todos los presentes. -Prometo amarte y serte fiel toda mi vida.

Que un mago extendiera sus votos más allá de lo acostumbrado sólo se explicaba si había verdadero amor en la relación y Lucius Malfoy acababa de prometer amor y fidelidad a su esposo -nada de eso era común en los casamientos arreglados de familias tan prominentes como las suyas-.

-Lucius, coloca tus manos en las palmas abiertas de Sirius-. La mirada de Lucius, colmada de amor, fue recibida por otros conmovidos ojos grises. -Sirius Orion Black, ¿recibes a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy como tu esposo?

-Yo, Sirius Orion Black, te recibo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, como mi esposo y me entrego a ti por completo: cuerpo, alma y magia-. Sabía que Lucius no esperaba que él imitara su gesto, pero quería hacerlo. -Y Prometo amarte, serte fiel y respetarte toda la vida-.

Con la varita apuntando a sus manos unidas, el Jefe de los Aurores proclamó:

-Los declaro unidos en matrimonio: un cuerpo, un alma, una magia-. Un movimiento de varita y el hechizo '_In Aeternum'_ concluyó la primera parte del Ritual.

Acto seguido, Sirius se colgó del cuello de su flamante esposo, para besarlo con todas las ganas, entre vítores y risas.

**Xxx**

Cada caricia se sentía como terciopelo y fuego, cada beso era agua y sed al mismo tiempo; estaban muy cerca los dos. -Lucius, ahora amor...

El mago no se hizo rogar y fue penetrándolo suavemente, tratando de no forzar los músculos, conteniendo la necesidad de enterrarse en el cuerpo caliente de Sirius. Se quedó quieto un momento.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó. Sirius sonrió, una mano dio una palmada al cachete posterior de su marido y la otra le bajó la cabeza para apresarle los labios.

-¡Muévete, rubio que me matas!- Lucius rió y obedeció. Los cuerpos húmedos de sudor, tensándose con cada embestida, ardientes, al límite de la explosión...

-¡Ahí...amor, ahí!- Gritó Sirius, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándole el cuello expuesto a los labios y a los dientes de Lucius.

El orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas -sellando la unión mágica proclamada por el hechizo del ritual del matrimonio-, los dejó temblando de placer, con la certeza de que estaban entrelazados de todas las maneras posibles y de que el vínculo era sólido y eterno. Cada uno de sus nervios había recibido una descarga deliciosa; se mantuvieron abrazados, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración, de sus latidos, del fuir de la magia al que sus cuerpos acababan de llevarlos.

Lucius salió cuidadosamente de Sirius, hizo un encantamiento de limpieza y volvió al abrazo.

-¿Feliz?- Preguntó Sirius, acariciando la frente húmeda de Lucius.

-Muy feliz. ¿Tú?

-Más...

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 20 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	26. Veinticinco

**Dinastía**

**Veinticinco**

**Sorpresas antes de la segunda boda I**

Remus siempre tuvo una relación muy especial con sus padres; hijo único, tenía de su padre, un carácter generoso y tranquilo; y de su madre, sentimientos hondos y una gran capacidad de confianza en la bondad de las personas. Ambos provenían de familias francesas de sangre pura. No habían sido herederos, sino los hijos menores de ambas familias, se enamoraron y su matrimonio se arregló sin inconvenientes.

Vivían del trabajo de Philip en el Ministerio, y las calificaciones perfectas de Remus habían aliviado muchísimo los gastos de la educación del chico, pues después del primer año en Hogwarts, recibió una beca completa.

Cuando sucedió la tragedia, Philip y Luisa hablaron mucho, y creyeron que deberían prepararse para sostener a su hijo no sólo emocionalmente sino también económicamente, y por muchos años.

Sin embargo, apenas llegados de la fiesta de graduación, Remus les comunicó que estaba comprometido para casarse con James Potter, heredero de la familia Potter, una de las más aristocráticas y ricas de Europa.

Sus padres se quedaron callados, la noticia los había dejado realmente impresionados.

Remus trataba de descubrir los sentimientos detrás del asombro, pero no podía.

La primera en reaccionar fue su madre; vacilante, preguntó.

-¿James te propuso matrimonio y... su familia está de acuerdo?

Remus comprendió y trató de no sentirse dolido por lo que había detrás de la pregunta: ¿una familia como los Potter permitiría que su heredero se casase con un hombre lobo, pobre; pero sobre todo hombre lobo? Su padre intervino. -¿Cuándo empezaron su relación? La última vez que viniste a casa nos hablaste de una bruja de Ravenclaw con la que fuiste un par de veces a Hosgmeade, no de tu amigo James.

-Lo amo desde hace tiempo, pero me dí cuenta recién este año. Pensé que no tenía oportunidad con él, y no hubiese actuado para lograr nada, pero Sirius descubrió lo que yo sentía y me alentó. Después pasó lo de la despedida y James me dijo que me amaba...

-¿Después del ataque?- Preguntó Luisa, con una mezcla de alivio y curiosidad.

-Sí...-Remus se ruborizó, recordando esa mañana en las duchas, y continuó. -James habló con sus padres ese mismo día y ellos aceptaron su decisión de casarse conmigo...Yo tampoco lo entiendo, mamá...

Luisa se apresuró a tomarle la cara con ambas manos y exclamó, con vehemencia, culpándose por haber hecho que su pequeño se menospreciara. -¡Eres un chico excelente, por supuesto que sería un tonto si supiera que lo amas y no quisiera casarse contigo!- Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Antes, quizá, pero ahora...

-Hijo, no fue tu culpa, sigues siendo nuestro maravilloso hijo, el que nos llena de orgullo-. Agregó su padre. -No queremos verte sufrir, nada más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius cumplió con lo prometido. El lunes que siguió a su boda, un sanador especializado en tratar pacientes infectados con la maldición de la licantropía, se presentó en la casa de la familia Lupin, para acompañarlos en la adaptación de Remus a vivir con su nueva realidad.

La primera transformación no fue nada fácil para el mago. Sus padres trataron de que se sintiera acompañado y querido, pero no podían hacer mucho más, no podían evitarle el dolor físico ni psíquico . James se quedó con ellos, leyendo, y reprimiendo los impulsos que le indicaban que bajara al sótano -donde Remus había suplicado que lo encerraran-, para consolarlo.

El sanador llegó al alba, cargado de pociones y tranquilizándolos a todos. Remus iba a estar bien, y sí, cada 29 días tendrían una noche así, pero con el tiempo, eso iba a convertirse sólo en una parte pequeñita de su vida. Lo que no sabían era que esa nueva partecita había venido con un regalo bajo los pliegues de la túnica.

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 27 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	27. Veintiséis

**Dinastía**

**Veintiséis**

**Sorpresas antes de la segunda boda II**

Remus terminó de leer la carta de Dumbledore y se sentó, ¡le ofrecía un empleo en Hogwarts, y mientras podría aprender bajo su propia tutela! ¡Era perfecto, iba a poder tener una profesión decente, iba a poder enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...!

Se levantó de un salto para buscar a su madre y de pronto el comedor se oscureció y empezó a mecerse...¿o era su cabeza?

-¡Remy!- Llamó Luisa, viendo cómo su hijo se desplomaba.

Xxx

El sanador examinó a Remus con cuidado, al parecer todo estaba bien, pero con un joven recientemente infectado no era extraño que surgieran problemas inesperados.

-¿Algún otro síntoma?

Remus pensó.

-He tenido un par de mareos similares, pero ninguno tan severo como éste.

El sanador se extrañó. -¿Algo más, alguna molestia?

-No está comiendo nada, sanador Miller, ¡nada!- Intervino Luisa, entrando al cuarto de Remus.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó Remus, mortificado.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Problemas de apetito?

-No, sólo algunas náuseas, como si toda la comida fuera demasiado pesada...o como si me diera asco...

De inmediato el oído experto del sanador se alertó; miró de reojo a la señora Lupin y pidió, en voz baja. -¿Me permitiría un minuto con Remus, por favor?

Una vez que su madre hubo cerrado la puerta, el sanador inquirió: -Remus, ¿estás comprometido, verdad?-. El joven afirmó con la cabeza, y el hombre continuó. -¿Debería hacer un examen de embarazo, Remus?

Por segunda vez ese día, Remus Lupin se desmayó.

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 28 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	28. Veintisiete

**Dinastía**

**Veintisiete**

**La segunda boda I**

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡James, por favor! ¿Cómo crees que puede importarme que tengamos una boda pequeña?- Dijo Remus, deseando que su novio dejara el tema de una vez.

-Es que después de la boda de Sirius...

Remus suspiró. -Las circunstancias son distintas...

-¡Lo dices como si te avergonzaras, Remy! Yo no me avergüenzo de nosotros.

-¡Yo tampoco! Pero es verdad. Además, el hechizo de inicio de rito va a dar rojo...-. Rojo estaba él. Molesto, se dio vuelta hacia la ventana de la sala que daba al jardín y cruzó los brazos, después apoyó una mano en el abdomen.

James rio y lo abrazó desde atrás. -¿Es eso? ¿Te avergüenza que el hechizo dé rojo?

Remus giró, enojado por la risa de su prometido y por sus propios escrúpulos.

-¡Claro que sí!

James dejó caer sus brazos, se puso serio y lo miró, desencajado, no esperaba que reconociera semejante cosa.

Remus volvió a mirar hacia afuera mientras explicaba. -Esperar al matrimonio es un signo de respeto, de amor, de que el vínculo será fuerte...Es una tradición que prueba la fortaleza de la magia de la pareja...Y fue mi culpa, es por lo que soy...el lobo en mi te tomó-

-¡Remy, por favor! ¿Te parezco indefenso? ¿Tengo que recordarte que el dominante no fuiste tú?

-Pero yo-

-Tú y yo nos amamos, hicimos el amor Remus, y tendremos un hijo...¡Mírame! - Remus lo miró, con los ojos vidriosos-. ¡Ya somos una familia los tres! La ceremonia no será más que hacérselo saber al mundo...Mis padres te adoran, ya están pensando en qué regalarle a nuestro hijo cuando nazca...Remus, te olvidas que el sentido del hechizo de pureza era asegurar una unión fuerte en los matrimonios arreglados, para nosotros no tiene importancia... la manera en que nuestra familia empieza no es vergonzante, y ya eres mi esposo...y tu pequeño problema...peludo,-sonrió-,... mensual...hizo posible que tengamos hijos...

-James...

No lo dejó hablar, lo besó con fuerza, sosteniéndole la nuca y forzándolo a darle entrada a su lengua. Jadeando, lo miró a los ojos y afirmó. -Vamos a casarnos, el hechizo de pureza dará rojo y sonreiremos y ¡a la mierda con lo que piensen los demás!

Xxxxx

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 30 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	29. Veintiocho

**Dinastía**

**Veintiocho**

**La segunda boda**

Al fin y al cabo, la 'pequeña boda' no fue tal, a pesar de los arreglos apresurados. En escasos dos meses, ambas madres lograron organizar una boda muy similar a la de los Malfoy-Black.

Los jardines de la Mansión Potter se llenaron de invitados y de música, de familia, de amigos y emociones.

Los novios declararon su amor eterno delante de Albus Dumbledore, escogido como oficiante. Sus padres estaban junto a ellos, y después de que el anciano mago los proclamara esposos, James se diirigió a todos:

-Remus y yo extendemos una nueva invitación a todos ustedes: deseamos que nos honren con su presencia en la ceremonia de 'Bendición y Nombramiento' de nuetro primer hijo, que ya estamos esperando.

-AHHHH!- Aplausos y silbidos desde el grupo de Gryffindor de la tercera fila.

Remus sintió el calor en sus mejillas, pero comprendió el gesto de James, eran los Potter-Lupin, no había nada de qué avergonzarse y serían tan unidos como los Malfoy -que habían tenido la boda perfecta...No. Ésta era la boda perfecta, la suya y la de James.

Xxxx

Sirius observó a sus amigos, ¡qué felices eran! Y él no podía estar más contento por ellos. Miró de reojo a Lucius, y sonrió apenas, una ola de amor y de deseo le subió desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, avanzando como fuego, hasta secarle la lengua; tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un segundo. Se acercaron para saludar a los recién casados.

Lucius extendió la mano a Remus y abrazó a James. -Felicitaciones, por la boda y por el heredero.

-Gracias-. Respondieron ambos.

Sirius abrió los brazos y envolvió con ellos a su mejor amigo, riendo y meciéndolo a derecha e izquierda. -¡Jamie! ¡Jamie! ¡Te casaste con Remy y ya le pusite un bollo en el horno! ¡Puta madre qué rápido eres! ¡felicidades, amigo!- Soltándolo, le palmeó la espalda y exclamó. -¡Y tú, ven aquí!- Y abrazó a Remus con la misma fuerza. -Sé que serán felices y no puedo desearles más-.

Cuando se separaron, Remus miró a James y asintió. James dijo, mirando a la otra pareja. -Queremos pedirles que sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo.

-¡Por supuesto!- Gritó Sirius. Lucius afirmó. -Será un honor...¿pero no es muy pronto?

-Estoy de tres meses...-Dijo Remus, en voz baja. -El sanador dice que es posible que la gestación sea más breve que una normal-.

xxxx

-¿Te das cuenta de que en unos meses estaremos festejando el nacimiento de nuestro primer nieto?- Preguntó Edward Potter a su esposa, mientras bailaban, en la fiesta de bodas.

-Mm...así será...¿cuántos nietos crees que tendremos?

Edward rió con ganas. -¿Quieres apostar? Míralos. -Ambos le dedicaron una mirada cariñosa a los recién casados: mientras bailaban se miraban, sonreían, compartían un beso tierno. -Yo diría cinco o seis...

-¡Ja!- Anna miró a su marido y rió. -¿Cinco o seis? ¿No estás siendo demasiado optimista? - En realidad, Anna pensaba igual, pero era divertido hacerle defender sus propias ideas a Edward.

-No. Ya verás, para cuando el primogénito entre a Hogwarts...- Giró a su esposa con elegancia. -...mm, Remus estará esperando el...quinto, no; el sexto. Nuestra casa estará llena de niños-.

- ¿Y qué apostamos?- Preguntó Anna.

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 5 de febrero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	30. Veintinueve

**Dinastía**

**Veintinueve**

**¿Será?**

-¿Mamá?- Llamó Sirius, entrando a la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Sirius!- Saludó su madre. -¿Cómo estás?

¿Cómo hacía ella para ir justo al punto, sin siquiera esforzarse? -Bien...- Algo en la voz de Sirius alertó a Walburga.

-¿Bien...?

-Mamá...¿me acompañarías a ver al Sanador McMillan?

La vajilla que revisaba Walburga cayó sobre la mesa, con estrépito. -¿No están cuidándose, hijo? ¿Estás teniendo síntomas?- Preocupada, la mujer tomó la mano de su hijo y se lo llevó al estudio. Lo hizo sentar, ella se sentó enfrente y le tomó las manos.

Sirius respiró hondo, sabía que su madre tenía razón, era demasiado pronto para embarazarse: tenía dieciocho años -hacian escasos cuatro años de su cambio físico-, el vínculo con Lucius era tan nuevo...-No nos hemos cuidado, Mamá...- Ante el apretón espontáneo y el resoplido de Walburga, Sirius se apresuró a defenderse. -¡Queremos hijos! Yo quiero hijos, madre.

-¡Pero tienes tanto tiempo por delante!- Le acarició la mejilla. -Si sospechas, es que ya estás embarazado, Sirius. Vamos a ver a Marcus y a asegurarnos...- Sonrió. -¡Va a ser tan malcriado! Yo misma me encargaré de eso...

Sirius se abrazó a su madre y murmuró entre sus cabellos. -¿Y a mi, vas a malcriarme?

La risa fuerte de su madre, un sonido poco común en Grimmauld Place, lo tranquilizó muchísimo, y continuó, suavemente. -Te prometo esperar algunos años para el próximo...

Walburga negó con la cabeza. -No lo creo.. pero en verdad, sería muy prudente, hijo. Haré la cita con el Sanador para mañana.

Xxx

Lucius entró a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Sirius dormía, vestido, encima del cubrecama. Eran las siete de la tarde. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo contempló. El cabello negro, suelto, le enmarcaba la cara, relajada y tranquila. Al parecer, había salido, porque una túnica elegante descansaba a sus pies.

Lucius no pudo evitarlo, se agachó y le besó los labios. No podía estar cerca de su esposo sin tocarlo.

-¿Sirius? ¿Amor?

-¿Mmmm? Me dormí...

-Ya veo- Sonrió Lucius, volviendo a bajar por otro beso, éste más compartido. -¿Saliste?

-Sí, con mamá...fuimos a ver a un Sanador...

Lucius se alarmó, por un instante, pero Sirius le extendió el pergamino que había arrugado, apretándolo, mientras dormía.

-¿Qué...? - El rubio mago lo leyó. -'_**Sirius Orion Black-Malfoy; 18 años. Gestación de embrión único, de cinco semanas...'**_- El pergamino cayó sobre la cama y Lucius envolvió a su esposo con todo su cuerpo. -Un hijo...vas a darme un hijo, mi amor.

-Me lo diste tú, Lucius-. Replicó Sirius, con ternura.

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 14 de febrero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	31. Treinta

**Dinastía**

**Treinta**

**Atolondrado, Black; bastardo cruel, Malfoy**

-Con permiso-. Sirius se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia la espaciosa terraza que daba a los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Momentos después, Lucius lo siguió. Se quedó parado cerca, en silencio, contemplando el esfuerzo de su esposo por no romper en llanto. Quería abrazarlo, quería consolarlo, pero Sirius no parecía dispuesto a aceptar el consuelo fácilmente.

Respirando hondo y secándose las lágrimas, Sirius giró y se enfrentó a Lucius con un dejo de esperanza en la mirada.

-Ssi tú hablaras con Percival...si pudiéramos hacer un arreglo...

Lucius dio un paso atrás, para poner distancia entre ellos. Sirius continúo, aprovechando el asombro y la incredulidad de su marido. -O Abraxas...¡si tu padre es quien pide la excepción, seguramente el Jefe Shacklebolt no se negará! Puedo asistir a las clases teóricas y dejar las prácticas y el entrenamiento más riesgoso-

-¡Sirius!- Interrumpió Lucius, furioso. El moreno se calló y el rubio preguntó, en un tono helado, uno que Sirius conocía y asociaba a los momentos más tirantes entre ambos. -¿Realmente estás pensando lo que dices?

Orgulloso y testarudo, Sirius Black, jamás reconocería que su lengua no había estado demasiado regida por la razón en los últimos diez minutos; se enderezó y respondió. -¡Por supuesto!

Lucius dio otro paso hacia atrás. -Ni lo sueñes. No vas a arriesgar a mi hijo. Puede que a ti te importe un carajo su vida, pero para mi, él es lo más importante del mundo en este momento.

El heredero Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar, dejando a su preñado esposo con la sensación de haber sido golpeado en medio del estómago y con la cabeza increíblemente clara: si se empecinaba en entrar a la Academia, el resultado indudable sería poner en riesgo la vida de su bebé. Jamás lo haría. Apoyó ambas manos en su bajo vientre. -Perdóname mi chiquito, Papi es un atolondrado 'cabeza caliente' , a veces...y tu padre es un bastardo cruel, insensible, hiriente...- Resopló, secándose una nueva oleada de lágrimas. De repente, se quedó inmóvil y exclamó.

-¡Mierda, voy a tener que pararlo antes de que hable con tu abuela Walburga!

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 17 de febrero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	32. Treinta y uno

**Dinastía**

**Trienta y uno**

**Sirius es perdonado**

El estudio de Abraxas Malfoy estaba ocupado por los fundadores de la Orden, más Albus Dumbledore, Lucius y Kingsley; discutían los últimos ataques de Riddle y los planes de contraofensiva.

Sirius entró en silencio, cerró la pesada puerta labrada y decidió quedarse apoyado en ella, escuchando.

-¿Plantar un espía? ¿uno de nosotros?- Preguntó Lucius a Dumbledore.

-Necesitamos información desde dentro. Tú y James quedan excluídos de plano-. Algo debió ver en la cara de Lucius, porque explicó. –Después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, nadie les creería. No. Necesitamos un sangre pura con imagen inflexible, joven...

-¿Frank Longottom?- Aportó Sirius, desde su puesto. –Es sangre pura, joven...siempre se jactó de que su familia es más antigua que el Ministerio...Se ha mantenido distante de los grupos de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore pareció considerarlo y Orion replicó a su hijo. –Su madre es la mejor amiga de tu madre y sé que son tradicionalistas, no fanáticos.

-Además, Frank es demasiado buen tipo. No le veo pasta de espía-. Interrumpió Kingsley. –Será compañero de James en la Academia.

-Si tiene potencial, puede ser entrenado a conciencia por nosotros-. Opinó el Jefe Shacklebolt.

-¿Y qué hay de Snape?- Preguntó Lucius. –Sería un buen candidato, ¿no cree Director?

La expresión de Dumbledore tomó un brillo extraño. –Te refieres a que sería creíble y tendría motivos.

Lucius asintió.

Sirius se tensó. Cierto, él no simpatizaba con Snape, pero estaba comprometido con Lily, y ella le había confiado que su mayor deseo era borrarle la infancia infeliz a su amado Severus. Lo que planeaban estos hombres, por más buenas intenciones que tuvieran, sonaba a forzarlo a seguir viviendo del modo que él trataba de dejar atrás. -No tienen derecho...-Murmuró Sirius.

-¿Cómo, hijo?- Preguntó Abraxas.

-No ten...emos derecho a planear nada si el candidato no ha aceptado-. Trató de enmendar, rápidamente.

Lord Malfoy asintió gravemente y propuso. –Convoquemos a una reunión de toda la Orden y propongamos el plan. Si no hay voluntarios, podremos aproximarnos a los dos candidatos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cada vez que tomaban la posición en la que estaban, en la cama, Lucius abrazándolo por detrás y envolviéndolo con todo su cuerpo, Sirius se sentía amado y absolutamente protegido.

El rubio le besó la sien y preguntó, suavemente. -¿Sabes cuándo se me fue todo el enojo por tus locuras?

Sirius suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Cuando demostraste lo pura que es tu alma...-

Sorprendidísimo, trató de darse vuelta, pero Lucius lo tenía abrazado con fuerza, y siguió hablando. –...lo compasivo que eres...lo buen amigo, cuidando de Lily y de su prometido.

Oír al altivo rubio alabando la bondad de su persona le llenó los ojos de lágrimas al heredero Black. Respondió. –L-Lily me dijo que Snape nunca supo lo que es tener un hogar...- Se aclaró la garganta, -Ahora, con Lily parece feliz... ¿lo has notado?- Lucius asintió, sobre el hombro de su esposo y aflojó el abrazo, moviéndose para permitirle que se acostara de espaldas. Su mirada gris transparente como agua reposó en la otra mirada gris, tormentosa y emocionada.

-Te amo, Sirius-. Y lo besó.

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 18 de febrero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	33. Treinta y dos

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y dos**

**Frank **

Apenas el Director Dumbledore esbozó el plan y pidió voluntarios, supo que él era el indicado. Alice, su esposa nacida de muggles, esperaba un niño y sólo pensar en que Riddle tuviera éxito en su cruzada fanática, y la lastimara a ella o al niño, le resultaba insoportable.

-Yo me ofrezco-, dijo Frank, acercándose a Dumbledore y a Malfoy, después de la reunión.

Abraxas recordó las palabras de su hijo político, le habían quedado grabadas, ayudándolo a pensar objetivamente. 'No tienen derecho', había murmurado Sirius...¡y cuánta razón tenía! Por eso, apoyó la mano en el hombro del joven y replicó. –Antes de que aceptes, vamos a explicarte a qué vas a enfrentarte.

-Y si aceptas-, siguió el Director. –Vamos a prepararte y a entrenarte.

-Sólo tengo una petición...quiero que nadie lo sepa, nadie más que los Cuatro y Alice.

**Lily y Severus**

Se casaron en ambos mundos, el muggle y el mágico. En la boda muggle, sólo participaron parientes de Lily y su amiga Alice. La pelirroja no dejaba de abrazar a su marido, de estamparle besos y de reír en cada una de las fotografías que tomaban sus primos.

En la segunda boda, en Hogwart, los único muggles fueron los padres de Lily. Estuvieron todos los compañeros de Gryffindor y algunos de Slytherin.

Cuando ambos fueron presentados por Dumbledore como el señor y la señora Snape, y giraron para saludar a los invitados, una bruja muy delgada, menuda, vestida con una majestuosa túnica negra de gala se acercó suavemente por el pasillo de flores. Una sonrisa le transformó completamente la cara severa, extendió las manos huesudas.

-Hijos-. Saludó a ambos.

El estoico Severus Snape tragó saliva y juntó las manos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo: su esposa y su madre.

En las filas de atrás, Remus Potter se secó una lágrima y no pudo evitarlo, examinó la expresión de su esposo. James le sonrió. –Si se te está pasando por la cabeza alguna idea ridícula de que esto me afecta, te juro que desaparecemos y voy a demostrarte cuán dolido estoy en nuestra cama...

Remus apoyó la mano de James en su pancita de seis meses, disimulada con bastante más éxito que la de cuatro de Sirius, pensó el licántropo, complacido. -Shh, ¿no sabes que no se puede desaparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Además, no voy a irme sin conocer a la madre de Severus...

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 19 de enero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	34. Treinta y tres

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y tres**

**¡Estoy tan cansado y tengo tanto sueño!**

_¿Por qué Lucius se empecina en traer invitados sin avisarme?...No me alcanza una tarde de antelación... ¿Por qué no acepté la sugerencia de Remus de comprar túnicas nuevas...de paternidad? Esta capa era de Lucius, le quedaba grande...¿tan redondo estoy? ¿Me hablaron a mi...?_

El fuego de la chimenea del comedor se elevó con el sobresalto de Sirius, y Abraxas rió, comentando.

-No dudo que mi nieto será poderoso, cada vez que su padre tiene alguna reacción fuerte, algún fuego revive...es muy sorprendente-. Le sonrió cariñosamente a Sirius, quien se apresuró a tomar una curachada de postre, para cubrir que no había escuchado nada de la conversación anterior y evitar preguntas.

Augusta Longbottom hizo una mueca comprensiva. –A mi me pasaba algo parecido cuando esperaba a mi Frank, parecía que la magia combinada de ambos no soportaba un pimpollo cerca, y lo hacía florecer...extraño.

_No puedo más...¿no es hora de ir a dormir?..._

_A_braxas observó a Sirius de reojo, había estado muy callado en la cena. Demasiado.

Pasaron al estudio, a tratar temas de la Orden –como de costumbre, últimamente-, parecía que ya no había cenas ni encuentros completamente familiares o frívolos, todos tenían un trasfondo político y combativo.

Sirius se sentó en un sofá, junto a Lucius. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, y la conversación tuvo el efecto de un poderoso somnífero...

_...¿No le dije a Lucius que no me gusta que los elfos se hagan cargo del bebé? Dobby...por supuesto...¿Dónde está mi dragoncito?- Sirius comenzó a correr por la planta baja de la Mansión, en busca del niño. -¿Dobby, dónde está mi hijo?- Se miró el abdomen...no estaba su bebé...¡No estaba su bebé!_

_-¡Lucius mi dragoncito no está!...¿Se lo llevó mamá? ¡Lucius!_

Un gemido suave alertó a los magos reunidos. Abraxas dijo, en un susurro. –Se durmió-. Señalando a su yerno.

Lucius apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Sirius y lo llamó. –Sirius...

Inmediatamente, Sirius abrió los ojos, temeroso, y el fuego de la chimenea estalló en miles de chispas y ambas manos del alterado mago volaron a su abdomen.

_¡Aquí está mi bebé!_ Suplió la mente de Sirius, y un enorme alivio golpeó su cuerpo, dejándolo exhausto. -...Pesadilla...- Susurró a su marido preocupado. Lucius lo tomó en brazos y la cabeza de su esposo buscó descanso sobre su pecho.

Antes de volver a dormirse, murmuró. –Estoy taan cansado y tengo taanto sueño...

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 25 de febrero de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Este capìtulo es reflejo absoluto de mi propio estado: ¡Estoy taaaan cansada y tengo taaanto sueño!**_

_**Ademàs de introducir el nombre del Bebè Malfoy.**_

_**D.L.**_


	35. Treinta y cuatro

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y cuatro**

**Harry**

Poppy supo, en el momento en que oyó la exclamación de miedo de Remus, que la 'brillante idea' de Dumbledore de enviarlo para que la ayudara en el parto de Alice Longbottom había sido una verdadera locura.

La medimaga supuso que el joven se había impresionado con los gritos de dolor de Alice, pero no...

-...creo que, creo que le pasa algo a mi bebé...- Dijo Remus, suavemente.

-¿¡QUÉ?- Exclamaron a un tiempo, Poppy, Alice y Augusta Longbottom.

El mago se sostuvo el vientre con ambas manos, sintiendo una humedad pegajosa, se miró una palma y eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a hiperventilar y a marearse.

-Sssangre, Poppy...-Susurró, aterrado.

La bruja más vieja del grupo tomó las riendas de la situación. –Pomfrey, atiéndelo, yo puedo seguir con Alice-. La medimaga asintió. Luego, Augusta llamó a un par de elfos domésticos, a uno le indicó que condujera a Poppy y a Remus a una habitación de huéspedes y les proveyera lo que necesitaran; al otro elfo le ordenó que trajera a James y a Frank.

xxxxxx

La medimaga acostó a Remus y lo examinó.

–Remus, tranquilo. La sangre es producto de la formación del canal de parto. Está casi listo; después de eso, el resto del parto es igual al de las mujeres...-.

Remus comenzó a llorar, primero de puro alivio, porque no estaba perdiendo a su hijo, sino trayéndolo al mundo; después recordó que ese día cumplía siete meses de embarazo y su llanto se cargó de angustia.

La puerta se abrió con violencia. -¡Remy! ¡¿Poppy, está bien?- James se acercó velozmente a la cama y abrazó a su esposo.

-Sí, está bien. Se está formando el canal de parto...mmm, calculo que en una hora más ya estará listo...Puedes acompañarlo, voy a controlar a Alice y volveré enseguida-.

-¿Podemos llevarlo a casa? El sanador- Poppy interrumpió, tajante.

-No lo recomiendo, no. Le pediré a Augusta que le autorice la entrada al Sanador. Quédate aquí con Remus.

Diez minutos más tarde, el Sanador Miller se hizo cargo del parto de Remus y Poppy pudo seguir con su primera paciente, Alice.

Resultó que apenas formado el canal, el pequeño Potter no quiso esperar más. El sanador lo recibió y lo examinó mientras el niño demostraba que sus pulmones funcionaban perfectamente.

-Es hermoso-. Dijo James, en voz baja, mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a sus dos mayores amores. Remus acunó en sus brazos a su hijo, envuelto en una sabanita suave, provista por los elfos. Sí, era hermoso: pequeño, rosadito, con abundante cabello negro; dormido plácidamente, apoyado contra el corazón de su papá.

-Harry James...-Comenzó Remus.

-...Potter-Lupin-. Concluyó James.

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 4 de marzo de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	36. Treinta y cinco

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y cinco**

**Casi Draco**

Sirius estaba de un espantoso mal humor, le dolían los pies, la cintura se le partía, su panza estaba tan baja que parecía descansar sobre sus muslos. La entrada en su sexto mes, y su pésimo humor, coincidían con el comienzo del clima otoñal: los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy parecían una sinfonía de bellísimos tonos cobrizos, amarillos, dorados, verdes que se apagaban en las copas de los árboles agitadas por el viento.

Sirius necesitaba relajarse, no había podido dormir nada esa noche. Eran las 5 de la mañana.

¿Y si caminaba por el jardín? Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Esforzándose por no molestar a Lucius, y por conservar el equilibrio, bajó de la cama, tomó una capa ligera y salió.

Sólo sentir el aire fresco, ya le mejoró el humor. Decidido, caminó, alejándose de los jardines más cercanos a la Mansión, hacia una pequeña colina tapizada de tréboles, quería sentir el viento y ver el amanecer. No resultó tan cerca como se veía desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Estaba a mitad de camino y la espalda lo estaba matando, mejor descansar un rato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius abrió los ojos, suspiró y giró; el lado de la cama de Sirius estaba vacío. Escuchó con atención. Nada. No estaba en el baño. ¿En la cocina, tal vez tuvo algún antojo nocturno?

-Dobby-

-¿Sí, Amo Lucius?

-¿Dónde está Sirius?

El elfo se concentró un momento y abrió muy grandes los ojos. –El Amo Siri no está en la casa.

Lucius se sentó, como impulsado por un resorte. -¿No está en la Mansión? ¿En los Jardines?

El elfo despareció inmediatamente y un segundo después, volvió a aparecer con Sirius.

El mago embarazado se hizo un ovillo, sobre la alfombra de su dormitorio, jadeando. –Llama al Sanador, Lu, por favor...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No puede abandonar la cama, señor Black. Tuvo suerte de que no se rasgara la placenta, todavía no es conveniente que nazca el niño, no es lo suficientemente maduro. Debemos mantenerlo allí, como mínimo seis semanas más...

Sirius se quedó solo y los sollozos brotaron incontenibles.

-Perdón, dragoncito, perdón...

Lucius entró y sin decir nada se acostó junto a él, lo abrazó con cuidado y le secó las lágrimas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Paciencia, hijo, vamos. ¿Qué quieres comer?- Preguntó Walburga. -¿Te preparo algo especial?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Su madre bufó. –Sirius, mírame-. Ordenó. –Fuiste imprudente, muy imprudente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Sirius, pero no dejó de mirar a los ojos a su madre. Por fín alguien le hablaba sin condescendencia, sin cuidarse de herir sus sentimientos.

-Podría haber sido una horrible tragedia para ti, para mi nieto, para Lucius-. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó las manos a su hijo. –Pero no pasó, Sirius, NO pasó-. El mago aumentó la fuerza de su llanto y se abrazó con fuerza a su mamá. -¿Te arrepientes, hijo?

-¡Sí!- respondió ahogadamente en el pecho de la bruja. -¿Vas a pasar estos dos meses en esta cama, cuidándote a ti y tu bebé?

-¡Sí!

-Muy bien. ¿Qué te preparo para almorzar?

-Pan—panqueques dd-dulces...

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 4 de marzo de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	37. Treinta y seis

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y seis**

**Draco**

-Ocho semanas. Perfecto. Creo que haremos que este señorito nazca mañana. ¿Qué opinas, Sirius?- Preguntó el sanador MacMillan.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí-. Ahora incluyó a Lucius en la explicación. –Dados los riesgos del parto, lo mejor es programarlo. Tengo todo listo en San Mungo para mañana por la tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaban todos: Lucius, Abraxas, sus padres, su hermano, su tía y sus primas. James, Remus, Kingsley, Lily, Alice...¡hasta Severus!

El procedimiento era muy similar a una cesárea muggle, pero se necesitaba una poción que dejara inconsciente al mago. Eso significaba que su dragoncito iba a nacer y él le vería horas más tarde.

-Tú lo recibirás y lo abrazarás y le dirás que- Lucius lo calló con un beso. –Shh, todo saldrá bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres horas más tarde, Sirius se despertó; agotado, se sentía como si le hubiesen exprimido el cuerpo y la magia, pero tranquilo. Poción, seguramente.

Miró a un lado de la cama: su esposo sostenía un bulto blanco; Lucius levantó la vista y le sonrió. Se puso de pie, lo dejó acomodarse y le depositó en los brazos a su hijo.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que iba a amar a alguien como amaba a su Draco, jamás. El niño reaccionó moviendo los bracitos y las piernitas, liberándose de la tela y apoyando la mejilla sobre la piel de su papá.

Los ojos de Sirius estudiaron cada detalle de Draco: su piel blanca y rosada, ¡tan suave!, la pelusita que se convertiría, con el tiempo, en cabello platinado, estaba seguro.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black-. Dijo, mirando a Lucius.

–Los amo-. Repondió el rubio, acariciando a su hijo, delicadamente, con la yema del dedo índice y rozando los labios de su esposo con los suyos.

_**xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 4 de marzo de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	38. Treinta y siete

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y siete**

**Temores**

La noche anterior fue especial para Remus, -la primera luna llena después del parto-.

A pesar de que el sanador le había asegurado que Harry no heredaría la maldición de la licantropía, interiormente, le aterrorizaba la idea de que su precioso bebé pasara por la dolorosísima transformación.

La noche le había parecido eterna, no recordaba nada, excepto el dolor y el llanto de Harry.

James había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para tranquilizar a su hijo, pero no hubo forma, la criatura parecía percibir el sufrimiento de su papi y no paraba de llorar.

Con el alba, llegó el momento en que James –como de costumbre-, abría el sótano y buscaba a su esposo para llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama. Normalmente, la transformación dejaba exhausto a Remus, con lesiones autoinfringidas que solían arrancar lágrimas a James, mientras le administraba pociones y le aplicaba ungüentos. Esta mañana, en cambio, Remus estaba desfalleciente, pero entero; y cuando escuchó que su marido abría la puerta, trató de incorporarse.

-¡Ey! Tranquilo, amor-. James se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Har- Harry?

-Nos espera, ven.

Una vez limpio y curado, se acomodó en la cama y levantó a Harry. El niño reconoció al instante la calidez, el aroma y la seguridad de su padre, abrió los ojitos un momento, volvió a cerrarlos y se apoyó confiado sobre el pecho de Remus.

Ahora, el pequeño dormía con su orejita apoyada sobre la piel del hombre lobo y con una expresión de total tranquilidad.

James los observaba con una media sonrisa, cansado. Remus susurró. -¿No le...no pa-

-Sh, -Lo calló James. –No pasó nada con Harry, sólo te extrañó y lloró hasta hace un rato, nada más-. Le besó la sien. –Descansen...

-Tú también..

James suspiró y se acostó junto a sus dos amores. –Sí, yo también...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 1 de abril de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	39. Treinta y ocho

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y ocho**

**Si te portas bien, te lo presto**

'1,2,3,4,5...'

-¡Pero le va a hacer mal llorar tanto!- Exclamó Sirius, contrariado. Parecía que el sanador estaba a punto de explotar. El buen hombre respiró hondo y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Sirius, escúchame, por favor-. Le sostuvo la mirada y continuó, con voz calma y tranquilizadora. –Tu hijo está maravillosamente sano, sólo debes... ¿me oyes?- Esperó a que Sirius asintiera. –Debes acostumbrarlo a una rutina de alimentación y de sueño. Ya te lo expliqué hace dos días. Ahora voy a dejarte un pergamino con todas mis recomendaciones.

El sanador se apresuró a dejar el pergamino y a salir de la habitación. Lucius lo acompañó hasta la sala de estar, donde pudo tomar la red flú.

Lord Malfoy regresó a su dormitorio y se quedó observando a Sirius y a Draco desde la puerta. Eran la imagen de la ternura, el pequeño rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su papá mientras él le hablaba en voz baja.

-No sabe nada, ¿verdad? Está loco si cree que voy a dejarte llorar hasta que te canses, solo y triste en tu cuna. No señor, de ninguna manera...¿tú que crees?- Sirius inclinó la cabeza como si el pequeño Draco le respondiera al oído...pero el bebé aferró uno de sus puñitos en el largo cabello negro y tiró hacia abajo.

Lucius rió y fue en su ayuda. –Sirius, ¿qué haces, otra vez con Draco en los brazos?

Su esposo se alejó unos centímetros con expresión ofendida. -¡Cuido de él!

-¿Qué acaba de decirte el sanador sobre la rutina de descanso?

Sirius no respondió y comenzó a mecer a su bebé y a cantarle una canción suavemente, intentando dormirlo. –'Duérmase mi sol...'

-Sirius...

-Shh...si te portas bien, mañana te lo presto.

-¡No es un muñeco, querido!- Se escandalizó Lucius Malfoy.

-No, es mejor todavía...es mío.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura letal, 2 de abril de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	40. Treinta y nueve

**Dinastía**

**Treinta y nueve**

**El espía y los Cuatro**

-Está obsesionado con sus familias, dice que la culpa de que sus planes se arruinaran es de los Malfoy y de los Black. Juró que va a barrer el piso con sus herederos y que les dará un golpe tan fuerte que ningún sangre pura volverá a darle la espalda-. Les informó el espía a Los Cuatro, en la biblioteca de Orion Black, en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Dio alguna pista de lo que planea hacer?- Preguntó Percival Shacklebolt, con el ceño fruncido.

El joven hizo un gesto negativo. –No, pero tiene a algunos del círculo de confianza con tareas especiales. Creo que alguien me siguió ayer y hoy...logré perderlo de vista entrando a Gringotts, antes de venir.

Albus Dumbledore miró a Abraxas y a Orion, con expresión seria. –Deben advertirles a Lucius y a Sirius.

Lord Black se dirigió a su par. –Tu Mansión será imposible de ubicar en un mapa, pero es tan transitada como el callejón Diagon, Abraxas...

Lord Malfoy resopló indignado. -¡Por supuesto que no!- Respiró hondo, comprendiendo que Orion temía por sus hijos y su nieto. –Pondremos barreras de sangre en la red flú y haré que mis elfos coloquen hechizos que repelan a cualquiera que no sea un Malfoy o un Black y que intente entrar a mis tierras o aparecerse en las cercanías. Estarán seguros en la Mansión, Orion.

Percival intervino. –Amigos míos, tranquilos. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para proteger a los muchachos.

-Frank, -Llamó Dumbledore. –Cualquier novedad que tengas, por pequeña que sea, usa el Patronus.

-Lo intentaré, Albus, pero no puedo prometértelo, temo que las reuniones sean más numerosas y la vigilancia a los del círculo intermedio se ajuste aún más.

-Por supuesto que es importante que mantengas tu puesto, Frank-. Dijo el anciano mago. -Pero no a costa de tu seguridad y menos que menos, de tu vida, esto ya lo hemos hablado al principio de tu misión. No te estamos pidiendo que corras más riesgos de los que ya corres, hijo.

-Con lo que has hecho, ya te has ganado nuestra gratitud eterna-. Afirmó Malfoy y los demás asintieron.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, el espía se sintió reconfortado.

x_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 20 de abril de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	41. Cuarenta

**Dinastía**

**Cuarenta**

**Una tarde feliz**

Cuando Remus y Lucius salieron de la chimenea, en el estudio pequeño de la Mansión Malfoy, lo primero que oyeron fue la risa cantarina de Harry y los grititos felices de Draco. Lo segundo, fueron las risas y gritos de James y de Sirius.

-¿Dónde...?- Comenzó Remus.

-En los jardines-. Respondió Lucius, conduciendo a su compañero hacia ellos.

La escena que los recibió a ambos era maravillosa y terrorífica a la vez: James y Sirius volaban a unos tres metros del suelo, con Harry y Draco, cada uno sujeto al cuerpo de su padre por una especie de sillita colgante hecha de cuero. Los adultos maniobraban las escobas con suavidad, y los pequeños chillaban y reían, con sus mejillas coloradas.

-¡Merlín, James!- Exclamó Remus, viendo cómo el pequeño de diez meses agitaba sus manitos, saludándolo.

Lucius suspiró y sonrió a sus dos amores que también lo saludaban desde el aire. -Sirius, si mi hijo se cae o se suelta de ese invento tuyo, te juro que...

No pudo decir más, porque Sirius aterrizó lentamente frente a él, dejando caer la escoba y sosteniendo a Draco con cuidado. Las caras de los dos eran la imagen viva del placer y Lucius no pudo hacer otra cosa que besar las mejillas arreboladas de ambos Malfoy.

James siguió su ejemplo, pero no corrió la misma suerte. Remus estaba realmente asustado, y muy severamente dijo: -James, ¿acaso no pensaste que Harry podía zafarse de su sujeción? ¡podría haberse golpeado, podría haberse lastimado!- Extendió los brazos y convocó al pequeño con un _Accio_. Harry disfrutaba de la aventura, reía y batía palmas con sus manitos regordetas.

-¡Remy, no estaba sujeto solamente con las cintas, también tenía puesto un encantamiento adherente! ¡No soy tan inconsciente!

-¡Pá!- Gritó Harry. Dándole un beso mojadísimo de saliva a su papi.

-¡Mira a Lucius, él no le recriminó nada a Siri!

-Que no lo haga en público, no significa que no pasará, Potter-. Susurró Lucius Malfoy, sonriéndole de lado a su esposo y tomando a Draco en brazos. -Vamos a ver si llegaron los abuelos para tomar el té, ¿sí, Dragón? ¿Vienes, Remus?- Y volvió a entrar a la casa.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura** **Letal, 21 de abril de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	42. Cuarenta y uno

**Dinastía**

**Cuarenta y uno**

Augusta observó su jardín y a las personas que disfrutaban del pastel de cumpleaños de su nieto Neville y del pequeño Harry: su hijo, Frank y su nuera, Alice; los padrinos de su nieto, Lily y Severus; James y Remus Potter, Sirius Black y su hijo Draco, Ariana Lovegood y su hija Luna; Molly y sus tres hijos más chicos: los gemelos Fred y George y el bebé Ronald. _En otro tiempo_, pensó la dama, _ésta hubiese sido una gran fiesta en la alta sociedad mágica. Maldito Riddle._

Con disimulo, Frank se puso de pie y entró a la casa. Sirius dejó a Draco en brazos de Remus y lo siguió.

Frank se encaminaba a la planta alta. -Frank-. Llamó Sirius.

-No tengo tiempo, Sirius-. Respondió, y con disimulo se tomó el antebrazo.

-Vé, te cubriré con alguna excusa. Te esperaremos.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Menos de una hora más tarde, apareció Albus Dumbledore en el fuego de la chimenea, pidiendo toda la ayuda posible, los ataques se multiplicaban y la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido en cinco sitios casi simultáneamente. Concordaron en que los niños quedarían a cargo de Augusta, Alice y Sirius, los demás acudirían al llamado de la Orden.

Alice preguntó al mago, en voz baja, para que no la oyera su suegra. -Frank está con _Él_, ¿verdad?

Sirius tragó saliva y trató de encontrar las palabras para tranquilizar a la bruja, pero el grito desesperado de Augusta Longbottom no lo dejó. -¡Frank!

El cuerpo de su hijo cayó, ensangrentado, a sus pies. Mientras el grupo de magos avanzaba por su jardín, encabezado por el mismísimo Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

Alice y Sirius, se pusieron delante de los niños, con las varitas listas.

La risa sarcástica de Riddle les erizó la piel. -Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso piensan oponer resistencia?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?- Preguntó Alice, con la frente alta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su esposo acababa de morir en los brazos de su madre.

Riddle rió, con desdén, pero le respondió. -De ti, nada, niña...-Y toda su atención se dirigió a Sirius; lo miró de arriba a abajo, con un dejo evidente de lujuria. El joven mago era la personificación del fuego, con su melena negra suelta, brillante, enmarcando un rostro bello y armónico, y la mirada gris ardiente. -De Malfoy, en cambio...

-Lord Black, esposo de Lord Malfoy para tí-. Escupió Sirius; aunque por dentro moría de terror, aquí estaba, frente al monstruo que había jurado barrer el piso con los herederos de su familia...y aquí estaba lo más valioso que poseían ambas familias, su pequeño Draco.

La expresión de Voldemort se endureció, en una ráfaga, exclamó, apuntando a Alice. -_¡Avada_ _Kedavra!_

Sirius se tambaleó, por la sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Augusta había ordenado a sus elfos que sacaran a los niños y dieran la alarma, antes de que uno de los Mortífagos la maldijera, dejándola inconsciente. Varios elfos aparecieron delante de los niños, Sirius intentó darles más tiempo, atacando a Voldemort, pero el mago le lanzó un _Crucio_ que lo dejó retorciéndose en el suelo, para luego apuntar al pequeño rubio que lloraba, extendiendo las manitos hacia su papi.

_-¡Avada kedavra!-_ Bramó Lord Voldemort,y acto seguido, incrédulo, vio cómo la luz verde de la maldición imperdonable dio de lleno en el otro pequeño, que abrazaba al rubio, protegiéndolo; y como en un espejo, la luz rebotó y volvíó a él, aún con más fuerza.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 23 de abril de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	43. Cuarenta y dos

**Dinastía**

**Cuarenta y dos**

El pequeño elfo apareció junto a Lucius Malfoy, en el atrio del Ministerio. -¡Atacan la Mansión de mi ama, Augusta!

Lucius supo al instante quién atacaba y a quiénes, buscó con la mirada a su padre y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Remus. Conjuró su Patronus y le ordenó que pase la información sobre el ataque a los Cuatro. El hombre lobo se aferró al brazo más cercano del Lord Malfoy y desaparecieron con el elfo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius trató de recuperar el aliento; ¡Voldemort había sido vencido por su propia maldición! ¡Harry! El cuerpo de Alice yacía a un lado del camino de flores; los pequeños lloraban, asustados; Sirius sintió que la conciencia amenazaba con dejarlo, tenía que calmar a los niños. Suavemente, los abrazó y les lanzó un encantamiento de sueño. Harry y Draco se durmieron, y Sirius se desmayó, abrazándolos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el ataque a la Mansión Longbottom participaron unos pocos Mortífagos de confianza de Voldemort, todos fueron apresados.

Las bajas más dolorosas fueron Alice y Frank, que dejaron huérfano al pequeño Neville; Augusta, Sirius y Harry fueron trasladados a San Mungo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

James y Remus, sentados en un sofá, observaban cómo Harry dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Remus se movió, para levantarse; James intuyó que quería tomar en brazos al niño; y lo atrajo hacia él, con más fuerza.

-Shh, amor. No irá a ningún lado, está tranquilo.

Remus suspiró y se acurrucó contra su esposo. -Lo sé, pero...pudo haber m-

-Shh, aquí estamos, Remy. Estamos juntos, los tres.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Augusta iba a dejar San Mungo en silla de ruedas, con una decisión tomada.

Lily Snape entró a la habitación con Neville en brazos. La anciana dama sonrió con tristeza, enseguida entró Severus.

-¿Lista para volver a casa, Lady Longbottom?- Preguntó Severus, gentilemente.

-Augusta-. Ofreció ella. -Y antes, quiero hacerles un ofrecimiento-. Ambos la miraron, expectantes. -Les ofrezco que vivan en la Mansión, conmigo y con mi nieto. Sé que honrarán la memoria de mi hijo y de su esposa y serán unos buenos padres para Neville.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 23 de abril de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	44. Cuarenta y tres

**Dinastía**

**Cuarenta y tres**

Lucius salió al pasillo, acompañando al Sanador. Walburga, sentada junto a la cama de su hijo, susurró.

-Ya puedes dejar de hacerte el dormido.

Sirius abrió los ojos y extendió la mano que portaba la reliquia Black a su madre. -Ya sé lo que dirá el Sanador, mamá...- Walburga le acarició suavemente la mano y Sirius continuó. -Hace dos días que apareció una flor junto al nombre de Draco...- .

La bruja observó que sólo estaba grabado el nombre de su nieto. Sirius comenzó a sollozar y su madre lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdí a mi bebé, mamá...

-Shhh, tranquilo, shhh...- Comenzó a mecerlo y a limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Yo-yo no quise decirle a Lu-lucius, hasta q-que estuviera seguro...ahora va a enterarse que nuestro bebé n-no vendrá...

-Sirius, era muy, muy pequeño. Hijo, tal vez sea mejor así, si soportaste un Crucio prolongado, no sabemos cómo podría haber quedado el bebé si hubiese sobrevivido...-. Le despejó la cara amorosamente. -Vamos, tenemos que festejar la vida de Draco...mi querido, ya vendrán más hijos, ya verás. Shhhh...

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

En el Gran Salón de la Mansión Malfoy, la cabeza de la familia, Abraxas, levantó la copa invitando a brindar a todos los invitados.

-¡Por una nueva era en el mundo mágico! ¡Por un futuro de paz y prosperidad para todos!

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Más tarde, sólo permanecían en la sala de estar de la planta baja, los Potter, los Malfoy y los Black. Remus sostenía a Harry, profundamente dormido, y Sirius acunaba a Draco en sus brazos. Ninguno quería dejar a su pequeño en la nursery, ni siquiera conjurar una cuna para acostarlos allí. Compartían un irracional miedo a perderlos de vista.

Lucius tomó la palabra y se dirigió a James y a Remus. -Por favor, acepten mi declaración mágica. James.

James se sorprendió, pero obedeció y sacó su varita. Abraxas y Orion asintieron, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a declarar Lucius.

Cruzando su varita y la de James, Lucius enunció claramente, una fórmula que jamás había sido dicha a favor de ninguna familia, por ningún Malfoy.

**-**_**Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, declaro que mi familia posee una deuda de vida con la familia Potter-Lupin. La familia Malfoy-Black honrará esa deuda hasta que la familia acreedora sea recompensada **__**con un don semejante al concedido-. **_De ambas varitas surgió una cadena de luz dorada que envolvió a todos y cada uno de los Malfoy-Black y los Potter-Lupin.

Harry se despertó, miró a su papi y pidió, tímidamente. -¿Pá...lete?

Abraxas rió, llamó a Dobby y ordenó. -Empecemos, ya...¡Dobby, leche tibia para Harry!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 24 de abril de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Fin de la Primera Parte


	45. Nota final

**Nota final:**

**Ya publiqué el primer capítulo de 'Dinastía, segunda generación'.**

**www**** .fanfiction. net/s/ 6939749/1/ Dinastia_segunda_generacion**

**Allí sigue la cuestión...**

**Nos seguimos encontrando entre las palabras...**

**Dulzura Letal, 26 de abril de 2011**


End file.
